Proteje lo que amas
by ClaudiaPuka
Summary: Pucca y Garu Comienzan a hacer pareja pero no se enteran que sus enemigos, harán un plan para vengarse de ellos, su amor, será más fuerte que cualquier cosa?...
1. Nuestros Sentimientos

Capitulo 1 : Nuestros Sentimientos

Todo empieza en la aldea de sooga aunque ya han pasado 6 años Pucca ya tiene 16 años y Garu 18 años ,(Ahora Pucca y Garu rompieron su voto de silencio , ya que Garu restauró el honor de su familia).

Pucca Seguía Persiguiendo a Garu , aunque estas veces Garu ya no arrancaba tanto como siempre...

Garu: ("Tanto años huyendo y este sentimiento sigue aquí cada vez que se me acerca" )- pensó

Pucca:("Tantos años persiguiéndolo y aún no se lo que siente por mi")

Mientras seguían corriendo de pronto en el camino se cruza Ching...

Ching: Hola Pucca y Garu ¿aún siguen con su jueguito? -rió

Ching: por casualidad ¿han visto a abyo?

Los dos se miraron y ninguno sabía donde estaba abyo.

Ching: Bueno si no saben no importa lo buscaré yo

mientras Ching se iba Pucca seguía persiguiendo a Garu hasta que ya llegó la noche...

Pucca se cansó de perseguirlo y se dirigió a su casa , mientras que Garu se dirigió al bosque de bambú hacia su casa , pensando:

Garu: ("Aunque sea Molesta esa niña igual tengo un sentimiento hacia ella aunque no se cómo describirlo..., aunque es divertido recordar viejos tiempos")... .-pensó a punto de dormirse.

Mientras que Pucca se iba a dormir Pensó

Pucca:("Cuando será el dia en que Garu me demuestre que me ama" , Soñaré con ese momento... mientras besaba la foto de Garu y se Durmió...")

PUNTO DE VISTA DE PUCCA

"Es un Bonito día para ver a mi querido ninja pero llega Ching preguntándome si Garu ya había confesado lo que siente por mi yo le dije que aún no me lo confiesa y ella me dice que los últimos días ha estado un poco raro , y yo la miré extrañada , y me decía que se le veía nervioso y que trataba de hablar ya que había roto su voto de silencio por un día , para preguntar por mi, pero me dijo que fue mientras ellos entrenaban con Abyo en la casa de ella , cuando escuchaba todo eso pensé si de verdad el sentirá algo por mi ,¡no lo podía creer! y Ching me miraba algo rara y dijo que se iba al restaurant mientras yo continué mi camino hacia la casa de Garu , mientras que lo vi entrenando como siempre y me lancé hacia él y lo bese un montón de veces y el último beso que le dí fue profundo , y sentí que me decía : -Pucca , ya basta que me estás ahogando , lo solté y estaba respirando ya que le faltaba aire , y le dije : -Así que por fin rompimos nuestro voto de silencio , y el me miró fijamente diciendome, (lo notaba nervioso) : Si , pero sólo lo hice por una cosa ... y le pregunté cual era el motivo y me respondió: - Pucca no sé si lo que sientes por mi es obseción o amor porque me ves y te me lanzas encima siempre y...

-¡Como te atreves a decirme que tengo obsecion por ti! - le respondí y el me dijo : - no es eso , es lo que veo , pero no te preocupes ya entendí que no es obseción , : -sinceramente te entiendo Garu no debería haber sido así , bueno es que estoy muy enamorada de ti y no puedo estar un día sin verte...

y me respondió: -si , se nota jajaja , bueno lo que queria decirte es que me estoy dando cuenta de que siento algo por ti pero no se lo que es...

Cuando escuché eso no lo podía creer y no podía reaccionar y el me dió una palmada para que reaccionara y me dijo: -que te pasa ¿estas bien?

le dije si estoy bien no te preocupes es que no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo ,(aunque se lo dije un poco nerviosa) y me dijo : -Tranquila todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad así que no te pongas nerviosa. Me abrazó y me dio un beso muy profundo para que me tranquilizara, me sentí tan tranquila y contenta que lo miraba y sentía que no había nada a nuestro alrededor solo él y yo...

y dije ojalá esto no sea un sueño... (SE TERMINA EL SUEÑO DE PUCCA).

Pucca Despierta y se sentía desanimada ya que todo fue un sueño, los tíos la llaman diciéndole :

Dumpling: Pucca ¡Baja porfavor , Ching te está buscando!

Pucca: ¡Ya voy!

Mientras que Pucca Baja por la escalera ,Ching le decía:

Ching: Pucca?, te sientes bien?

Pucca: si sólo estoy un poco resfriada, y ¿Que es lo que querías decirme?

Ching: Que esta mañana fui a la casa de Abyo y de Garu y no he visto a ninguno de los dos estoy preocupada

Pucca: pero como si Garu y Abyo siempre se juntan en tu casa o en el bosque de bambú

Ching: Si pero no los he visto en esta mañana , ¿me ayudas a buscarlos?

Pucca: Ching ,¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ching: Si ¿cúal?

Pucca: ¿Cómo va tu relación con Abyo?

Ching: Bien ,ya me confesó lo que sentía por mi , aunque cuando me lo dijo lo sentía inseguro jajaja , aunque yo también me puse así

Pucca: me alegro por ti amiga

Ching : y Garu, ¿sigue Tímido, que aún no te lo confiesa?

Pucca: ehh no, y ya no quiero hacerme ilusiones creo que nunca lo hará

Ching: ya dejemos de hablar y vamos a buscar a Abyo y a Garu

Pucca: si , Vamos...

Mientras Ching y Pucca buscaban a Abyo y a Garu por la aldea, los dos chicos estaban pescando en el lago...

Abyo: oye Garu , ¿Sabías que tendré mi primera cita con Ching?

Garu: no , no lo sabía , pero que bien por ti

Abyo: y Tú? , que tienes con Pucca? , tantos años que huyes de Pucca y de repente he visto que le demuestras tu afecto hacia ella

Garu: no lo sé , sinceramente , lo que siento por ella es...

Abyo: Garu , no te engañes , todos sabemos que te gusta y tú no se lo quieres confesar

Garu: eso ya no es asunto tuyo y mejor pesquemos antes que nos quedemos sin almuerzo

Abyo: está bien , pero prométeme una cosa

Garu: ¿Que cosa?

Abyo: Prométeme que tendrás una cita con Pucca uno de estos días , aprovecha que volvió el parque de diversiones , hace tiempo que no volvía ,ya me da un poco de pena ella , tanta paciencia que te ha tenido y tú no te das cuenta de eso,

Garu: Esta bien , y claro que me doy cuenta de eso pero no tengo el valor de confesárselo.

Abyo: ¿Por qué? , ¿cuál es el problema?

Garu: Tengo miedo a que le pase algo.

Abyo: entiendo si es por eso está bien ,pero ella tiene derecho a saber tus sentimientos, ella no puede seguir esperándote , o si no la perderás.

Garu: ¿Tu crees eso?

Abyo : por supuesto que si , tantos años que han pasado no creo que se demore en encontrar a otra persona

Garu: eso crees tú , y no creo que suceda eso

Abyo: no creo que pase , si tu le dices ahora

Garu: Trataré de decirselo uno de estos días , ya vámonos a la Aldea

Abyo: ya vamos...

Abyo y Garu regresan a la Aldea y se encuentran con Pucca Y Ching...

Ching: Pucca ¡Mira ahí están! gritó mientras se dirijían hacia los chicos

Pucca: Hola! los estábamos buscando

Abyo: jajaja y ¿Para qué?

Ching: ¿Cómo que para que?, vengan vamos a almorzar , mientras ching se lleva a Abyo al restaurant , Garu le habla a Pucca.

Garu: Hola Pucca , ¿Cómo estás?, (dijo nervioso)

Pucca: bien , por?

Garu: no por nada jeje ehh ¿te gustaría que vayamos al Parque de Diversiones esta tarde?-( diciéndole nervioso)

Pucca: Claro que iré , es lo que más he deseado , y más si voy contigo

Garu: Está bien vamos a almorzar y nos vemos en la tarde ¿de acuerdo?

Pucca: de acuerdo

Mientras Pucca y Garu llegaban al restaurante , Ching y Abyo ya habían terminado de comer salieron del restaurante y Ching les dice...

Ching: y a ustedes se le pasó el apetito o ¿qué?

Garu: no, no es eso es que estábamos conversando

Ching: ¿conversando? y ¿desde cúando ustedes conversan?, no será por algo que estoy pensando jejeje

Pucca y Garu se miraron y sintieron un poco de verguenza y Garu le contesta

Garu: no es lo que tu piensas -(dijo nervioso)

Abyo: ya basta de charla , y ¿por qué mejor no van a comer?

Pucca: está bien y ¿ustedes nos esperan?

Ching: pues claro que los esperamos, nosotros estaremos en mi casa a entrenar un rato nos juntamos después

Pucca: de acuerdo , nos vemos

Ching: Adiós.

Ching y Abyo se marcharon del restaurante para ir a entrenar , mientras que Pucca y Garu se quedaron comiendo en el restaurante y Garu nervioso con Pucca , le dice:

Garu: Creo que nos dejaron solo a propósito jejeje

Pucca: si es lo que parece, pero bueno no importa jajja

Garu: al atardecer vamos al parque , ya que ahora vamos a juntarnos con Ching y Abyo jaja

Pucca: si espero que lo pasemos bien los cuatro

Garu: si , quiero que nos divertamos un rato

Pucca: oye Garu , ¿que te pasa estás nervioso?

Garu: no , no estoy nervioso es solo que ... bueno si , es por que nunca habíamos conversado de esta manera jeje.

Pucca: entiendo pero igual estás un poco raro.

Garu: no te preocupes no es nada , ya que terminamos de comer , nos vamos?

Pucca: si Abyo no tiene mucha paciencia

Mientras que Pucca y Garu se dirijian a la casa de Ching, Ching conversaba con Abyo mientras entrenan:

Ching: ¿en qué estarán conversando Pucca y Garu?

Abyo: no lo sé pero fue bueno que los dejáramos solos en el restaurante

Ching: espero no se demoren en venir

Abyo: y se me olvidó a donde íbamos a ir con Pucca y Garu

Ching: ¿Cómo se te va a olvidar? , bueno no habíamos pensado en ello

Abyo: ¿y si vamos al parque de diversiones que acaba de volver? , ya que hace años que no íbamos

Ching: si sería buena idea

Llegan Pucca y Garu ...

Pucca: Ya ahora que estamos todos de nuevo a ¿donde nos íbamos?

Abyo: Vamos al parque

Garu: ¿enserio? , yo no quería ir al parque ahora... -dijo con voz baja , pero Ching escuchó.

Ching: ¿Dijiste algo Garu?

Garu: No nada...

Garu: "Maldición yo quería ir al parque sólo con Pucca, pero no importa será para otro día"-pensó

Garu poniéndose ansioso ya que igual le gustaba ir al parque , porque le recordaba su infancia...

Garu: ya vámonos que no hay tiempo que perder -dijo ansioso

Ching: Garu sinceramente te veo un poco ansioso , ¿tantas ganas tienes de ir?

Garu: si jeje es que me recuerda cuando veníamos desde niños

Pucca: y quieres subirte a la montaña rusa con Abyo otra vez , para verte mareado jajaja

Garu: si y ¿recuerdas cuando tu me persiguías en la rueda hasta hacerla girar fuerte?

Pucca: pues claro que me acuerdo, y también recuerdo cuando te ganaste un muñeco que se parecía a ti jaja

Garu: si, pero tobe le rompió un brazo con su espada mientras Peleábamos con él

Pucca: si , ¿ya nos vamos?

Ching : Vámonos.

Cuando Ching, Abyo , Pucca y Garu llegaron al parque , Ching se encontró con un cartel...

Ching: Guau !, hay una fiesta de Baile mañana en la noche- dijo contenta

Pucca: si siento no avisarles que el restaurante estará de aniversario mañana jejje

Ching: ¿Sabias y no nos dijiste?-dijo enojada

Pucca: Si lo siento por no avisar amigos, pero es mañana ,así que no hay de que preocuparse , y bueno ¿a qué juego nos subimos?

Garu: a no importa , Pucca ahora vámonos a la montaña rusa jaja- dijo contento.

Ching: de acuerdo, pero a la próxima avísanos antes ¿entendido? , ya subámonos luego.

Subiéndose a la montaña Rusa...

Pucca: Garu quieres sentarte conmigo?

Garu: si claro jeje

Abyo: ¿Oigan chicas no tienen miedo?

Ching: Miedo de qué?

Abyo: Miedo a la parte alta de la montaña?

Ching: eso lo veremos...

Mientras iban en la montaña rusa Ching se notaba asustada...

Ching: creo que está un poco alto ¿no crees?

Abyo: si mientras más alto estamos mejor

Ching: que atrevido eres jajaja, y tu Pucca tienes un poco de miedo

Pucca: no , estando con ustedes no me asusta nada

Ching: ohh ,... creo que estamos empezando a bajar...

El carro de la montaña bajaba con violencia que los muchachos gritaban y después de girar algunas vueltas quedaron un poco mareados...

Abyo: Creo que solo falta una vuelta... -dijo mareado

Ching: espero no vomitar... -dijo sintiendose mal

Después de bajar la montaña Rusa , los muchachos se encuentran con La Rueda...

Ching: Miren Chicos! , ¿Recuerdan cuando nos subimos aquí cuando niños?

Garu: Si pero yo me subí con Pucca , pero estaba corriendo con ella hasta hacer que la rueda girara tan rápido

Ching: Si pero pasó porque tú no querias sentarte con Pucca jajaja

Garu: si jajaja pero fue divertido hacerlo , ¿y si lo hacemos de nuevo?, ¿Qúe dices Pucca?

Pucca: Claro jajaja contigo claro que si. - dijo contenta

Los muchachos se subieron a la rueda como cuando eran niños se reían a carcajadas ya que lo estaban pasando bien, después de 1 hora , (se hizo de noche) los muchachos cansados del paseo por el parque deciden volver a sus casas...

Ching: que tarde es ya esta oscuro ,es hora que nos vayamos.

Abyo: hace tiempo que no la pasábamos tan bien

Garu: si espero venir otro día jejeje

Pucca: Mañana nos juntamos de nuevo- dijo sonriendo.

Ching: Bueno , Adiós nos vemos mañana -despidiéndose

Abyo: Si espero lo pasemos tan bien como hoy , Adiós.

Mientras que Ching y Abyo se marcharon, Pucca y Garu se miraron contentos y empezaron a conversar:

Pucca: Sinceramente nunca te había visto tan feliz jajaja-le dijo contenta

Garu: Si es que lo pasamos tan bien y sabiendo que lo que hicimos , lo habíamos hecho en nuestra infancia

Pucca: me alegraba mucho verte así.

Garu: si además te quería decir algo

Pucca:¿que cosa?

Garu: bueno cuando estábamos en el restaurante , te dije que íbamos a tener una cita en el parque , pero Ching y Abyo justo querían ir al mismo lugar...

Pucca: no importa con tal que estuviéramos los cuatro y lo pasáramos bien , no hay de que preocuparse.

Garu: entiendo, y mañana es el baile , asi que ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Pucca: Claro jajaja , me encantaría-dijo sonriendo

Garu: de acuerdo entonces mañana nos vemos

Pucca: oye garu dime una cosa

Garu: si dime

Pucca: este día te vi un poco raro , ¿puedo saber por que es?

(Garu poniéndose nervioso le dice):

Pucca: ¿qué pasa? , ¿por qué no me dices?

Garu: Bueno porque ... (suspiró), porque ¡siento cosas por ti! - le gritó

Pucca: ¿enserio? -dijo sorprendida

Garu: si ya que cada vez que te me acercas siento que mi corazón late más fuerte y en la noches pienso lo divertido que era arrancar de ti

(Pucca mirándolo sorprendida se preguntaba):

Pucca: "¿Como fue que me dijo eso?, ¿será que mi sueño se cumplió?, ¿Cómo tuvo el valor de decirme eso?

(Pucca le pregunta):

Pucca: y ...¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Garu: era por miedo de que te pasara algo, y sólo pensar eso tenía que aguantarme , pero ya no pude seguir con este sentimiento por 6 años.

ya no podía seguir así.

Pucca: entiendo , pero ¿por qué crees que me pasaría algo?

(Garu quedó pensativo no sabía que responderle, y le dice)

Garu: No lo sé , pero entiende que no podría soportar si te pasara algo y por eso no te conté esto.

Pucca , apunto de que se le soltara una lágrima, Garu lo notó y le dice:

Garu: Pucca por favor no te pongas así, sabes que no me gustaría verte llorar-dijo abrazándola

Pucca: es que ahora lo entiendo todo , nunca pude creer que tú no me lo contabas solo por protejerme-dijo llorando

Garu: gracias por entenderme, y tranquila te acompañaré a tu casa.

Pucca: esta bien

Cuando los muchachos se marcharon al restaurante (casa de Pucca) , Garu la acompañó hasta su Pieza y los chefs le hablaron:

Dumpling: Pucca y Garu ,¿Qué hacen ustedes en la noche?

Pucca: Nada, solo estabamos conversando.-dijo un poco triste después de la conversación con Garu.

Linguini: ¿y tú Garu no se supone que deberías irte a tu casa?, ya que nunca te quedas en el restaurante a esta hora

Garu: Si, pero preferí acompañar a Pucca.

Linguini: ¿Acompañar a Pucca , y ¿desde cuando tu acompañas a Pucca?

Garu: bueno yo...

Ho: ya dejemos a Pucca y a Garu solos. -dijo mientras se llevaba a los otros Chefs de la Habitación de Pucca

Dumpling: y ¿por qué nos sacas de la habitación de Pucca?

Linguini: Si , queremos saber lo que está pasando

Ho: no se preocupen, además por lo visto Garu se ha puesto cariñoso con Pucca , eso significa que su noviazgo ya se confirmó

Dumpling: ¿Tu crees?

Ho: si , asi que no nos preocupes por eso , además deberíamos estar felices ya que Pucca consiguió lo que quería

Linguini: Si creo que tienes razón , pero por lo que vi Pucca no se veía tan contenta y eso me preocupa

Ho: no te preocupes debe estar cansada, mejor vámonos a dormir

Dumpling: de acuerdo.

Mientras los Chefs conversaban , Garu seguía acompañando a Pucca...

Pucca: Gracias Garu por acompañarme.-dijo contenta

Garu: ehh Pucca yo...-se puso nervioso

Pucca: ¿que pasa?

(mientras Garu con su nerviosismo pensaba)

Garu: ("Ay no , nunca pensé que haría esto, pero ¿será lo correcto? , bueno no importa igual lo haré, ya no puedo seguir aguantando esto")

Después de Haber pensado eso ,se acercó a Pucca y le dio un beso Profundo , Pucca al sentir el beso cerró los ojos y...

Pucca: ("No puedo creer esto , mi sueño que tanto he esperado se acaba de cumplir, Mi sentimiento hacia él se está cada vez agrandando, lo amo, y nunca dejaré de amarlo, nunca olvidaré este momento")

Garu: te amo.- dijo con voz baja mientras se alejaba

Pucca: ¿sabías que yo soñé con este momento?-dijo contenta

Garu: ¿enserio?-dijo sorprendido

Pucca: si, no sabes lo contenta que estoy ahora jajaj.-riéndose

Garu: ya ,me voy es muy tarde y dejé a mio solo en la casa.

Pucca: esta bien adiós.

Garu: adiós.- dijo besando a Pucca en la mejilla.

Cuando Garu se marchó ,Pucca pensaba:

Pucca "(estoy tan contenta, pero sinceramente ¿me habrá dicho la verdad? , bueno no importa , por lo visto Garu nunca me ha mentido, así que le creo, estoy tan feliz , ya tantos años que he esperado esto, y ¡mañana será el baile que emoción tengo!...

Garu llegando a la casa...

Garu: oh , ahí estás Mio , siento haberte dejado solo aquí -dijo acariciando a su Gato.

"(no puedo creer que ya le confesé todo pero ahora me siento más tranquilo, Mañana es el Baile, trataré de darle una sorpresa a Pucca...)"-se durmió

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. El Plan de Tobe

Al otro día...

PUNTO DE VISTA DE GARU

("Hoy es un nuevo día, pero quiero darle una sorpresa a Pucca espero lo logre antes del Baile, aunque no sé que regalarle, tal vez deba hablar con Abyo , creo que él me dará una idea, pero debo seguir entrenando , ya que ayer no entrené en todo el día")

Garu salió de su casa a entrenar y escucha ruidos entre los arbustos y sube la guardia cuando de repente llega Tobe a Atacarlo , Garu esquivándolo rápidamente como podía...

Tobe: ¿Crees que a estas alturas aún puedes vencerme?-dijo enfadado

Garu: Por lo que veo nunca has cambiado tu forma de luchar

Tobe: Ahora que rompiste tu voto de silencio, ¿crees que sigues siendo un Ninja Honorable?

Garu: Hablar eso no cambia nada .-dijo atacándolo.

Mientras peleaban Tobe llama a sus ninjas y Garu se da cuenta que los ninjas ya no eran tan inútiles como antes, ahora le ha costado enfrentarlos a todos...

Tobe: ¿Qué sucede Garu?, ¿te está costando?.-dijo golpéandolo...

Garu enfurecido manda a volar a los Ninjas a Patadas y Combos, mientras que Tobe se marcha...

Tobe: No creas que esto quedará así , vas a ver lo que te espera.- dijo marchándose...

"No puedo creer que vencerlo tantas veces aún no se rinde, aunque no permitiré que logre su objetivo, mejor iré al Restaurante a ver si está Abyo"-pensó Garu

Llegando al Restaurante...

"me pregunto donde está Abyo siempre llega al Restaurante a esta hora, sinceramente Abyo ¿será el que me pueda ayudar? , aunque creo que la mejor opción sería ir a ver a Ching" , dijo mientras se iba del restaurante ... Pucca lo vio y le habló :

Pucca: Hola Garu , ¿a donde ibas?

Garu: a la casa de Ching pero como llegaste tú ,prefiero comer aqui contigo.-le dijo contento

Pucca: ¿enserio?, ok me encantaria .-dijo entusiasmada

Mientras Pucca y Garu comían... se dan cuenta que llega un sujeto desconocido pero no sabía que se trataba de...¡Tobe!

Garu: ¿Pucca sabes quien es ese Tipo?

Pucca: No, ni siquiera se de donde es

Garu: ¿aunque ve un poco misterioso no crees?

Pucca: si tienes razón

Garu: ¿en la noche nos juntamos de nuevo? , pero antes del baile por supuesto

Pucca: ¿si claro , pues de qué se trataría?

Garu: digamos que es una cita, o algo parecido

Pucca:¿enserio?, ¡me encantaría!.-dijo feliz

Mientras seguían conversando Tobe disfrazado escuchó la conversación de Pucca y Garu...

Tobe "mmm con que Garu ha confirmado su relación con Pucca ¿eh?, pues Garu Prepárate para que tu noviecita caiga en mi dolorosa trampa de mi venganza".-pensó riendose , mientras se marchaba del Restaurante...

Garu: Pucca me voy , tengo que ir a entrenar a la casa de Ching.

Pucca: esta bien, después iré yo para allá.

Garu: de acuerdo , adiós .-dijo dándole un beso a Pucca en la mejilla.

Garu marchándose del Restaurante se dirije a la Casa de Ching, mientras que Pucca se dedicaba a repartir comida en su moto...

En la casa de Ching...

Abyo: oh Garu Hola!

Garu: Hola , ¿Donde está Ching?

Abyo: está en su pieza, aunque no sé por que se ha demorado tanto.

Garu: ok , entrenemos por mientras.

Abyo: de acuerdo

Mientras que los dos Chicos empezaran a entrenar , llega Ching...

Ching: Hola Chicos , ¿Como están?

Abyo: ¿Por qué te demorabas tanto?

Ching: solo ordenaba mi pieza jejeje la dejé muy desordenada anoche.

Garu: Ching , ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Ching: Claro .-sigo contenta

Garu: Ching , necesito darle una sorpresa a Pucca , y creo que tú me puedes ayudar.

Ching: bueno pues , creo que podrías invitar a Pucca a una cita jajaja

Garu: ¿crees que es buena idea?

Ching: pues claro que mejor para ella, una cita y después el baile sería el mejor día de su vida.

Garu: esta bien , Gracias Ching.

Ching: de nada.

Mientras seguían entrenando llega Pucca...

Pucca: Hola Chicos!

Pucca: Hola Garu.-dijo un poco tímida

Garu: Hola Pucca ,¿como estás?

Pucca: bien y tu?

Garu: bien jajaja , nos vamos?

Pucca: a donde?

Ching: a donde van? , Garu no vas a seguir entrenando?.-dijo sorprendida

Garu: por ahora no , pero no crean que dejaré de ser el Ninja que siempre entrena.

Abyo: ¿estas seguro? , por lo menos deberian esperarnos , somos sus amigos ,¿no?

Garu: ok ,ok , esta bien los esperamos...

Pucca y Garu salieron de la casa de Ching y conversaron afuera en una banca...

Pucca: oye Garu , ¿cómo fue eso que no quisiste entrenar?

Garu: bueno ya entrené un poco ,dejaré de hacerlo por hoy día además he entrenado por muchos años , ¿es malo dejar de hacerlo por un día? creo que no

Pucca: a ok , si es ese el motivo está bien , aunque igual encontré raro que dejaras de entrenar ya que tu nunca dejas de entrenar...

Garu: oye Pucca quiero que tengamos una cita esta noche

Pucca: ¿esta noche?, pero esta noche es el baile , ¿no?

Garu: si pero antes del baile , ¿que te parece?

Pucca: si me encantaria pero seria mejor que nuestra cita sea en la tarde

Garu: ¿por qué?

Pucca: pues porque si lo hacemos en la noche quedaria poco tiempo para prepararse para el baile .-dijo un poco tímida

Garu: esta bien en la tarde será.

Al Momento que Pucca y Garu conversaban se dan cuenta que en una banca entre arbustos estaba el hombre extraño (Tobe) que habían visto en el restaurante...

Pucca: Oye Garu Mira! .-dijo apuntando

Garu: ¿que cosa?

Pucca: ¿no es ese hombre misterioso que vimos en el Restaurante?

Garu: si tienes razón.

Los dos miraron sospechosamente pero Garu pensaba que el tal hombre tenía una mala intención...

Garu: ("¿por qué ese hombre viene justo al lugar donde estamos nosotros? , ¿será que nos está espiando?")

Garu mirandolo fijamente trató de acercarse a la banca mientras que el sujeto se marcha normalmente...

Pucca: ¿Garu que crees que le pasa a ese tipo?

Garu: no lo sé sinceramente pero creo que anda con una mala intención

Pucca: tu crees?

Garu: si

Al cabo de unos minutos salen de la casa Ching y Abyo...

Abyo: hola , ¿que estaban haciendo aqui?

Ching: aparte de conversar jijijiji

Garu: nada , solo que esta mañana vimos a un tipo extraño en la mañana cuando fuimos al restaurante , y ahora que estamos aquí lo encontramos de Nuevo.

Abyo: ¿y quien crees que será ese tipo?

Garu: no lo sé.

Cuando los chicos estaban conversando entre los arbustos estaba Tobe (disfrazado), pero los chicos aún no se daban cuenta...

Tobe : ("Pobre Garu , lástima que tu novia tenga una cita dolorosa, no sabes lo que te espera Pucca, ya que fingiré ser tu Amado novio a través de una carta sin sospechar que ese voy a ser yo ..y caerás en mi horrorosa trampa").-dijo con voz baja, y se marchó

Abyo : Oigan ¿por que no vamos a pescar?

Ching: vayan ustedes yo con Pucca tenemos que prepararnos para el baile, ¿no es cierto Pucca?

Pucca: esta bien.

Ching: ya vámonos Pucca , tengo que encontrarte el mejor vestido.-dijo llevándose a Pucca.

Abyo: Bueno Garu seremos tú y yo , ya que para las chicas es aburrido pescar.

Garu: ya vamos , mejor.

Pucca y Ching mientras iban a las tiendas...

Ching: oh , Pucca mira ese vestido morado es tan lindo y brillante!.-dijo apuntando el vestido

Pucca: si, pero prefiero que te lo compres tú

Ching: como , si a ti te quedaría genial

Pucca: si pero , es que yo ya tengo un vestido , es rojo y brillante, además me lo regalaron mis tíos en mi cumpleaños

Ching: a está bien pero por lo menos me dejarias comprarte accesorios?

Pucca: si claro.-sonrió

Ching: mira , el vestido que vimos tiene muy alto el precio

Pucca: no lo creo.-dijo mirando la etiqueta del vestido

Pucca: mira está a mitad de precio

Ching: enserio?, esa si que es una buena noticia , gracias Pucca!.-dijo dirijiéndose a la caja alegremente.

Mientras que Ching estaba pagando el vestido , llega Ring Ring...

Ring Ring: pero que vestido es ese?.-dijo dándole desprecio

Ching: es el mejor vestido de la tienda , asi que no lo desprecies de esa forma , además es para el baile de esta noche

Ring Ring: y con quien vas a venir?

Ching: con Abyo por supuesto

Ring Ring: Abyo? , pero si sabes que a el le gusta estar con muchas chicas

Ching: tu crees eso pero el ya cambió , y ahora dime tu con quien vas a venir?

Ring Ring: yo? , pues con un chico famoso por supuesto , verás que el si me tomará en cuenta , no como tú y Pucca que tienen Chicos que no las toman en cuenta

Se acerca Pucca...

Pucca: Ring Ring que estabas diciendo?.-dijo enfadada

Ring Ring: nada sólo que me doy cuenta que ustedes bailarán con chicos que simplemente las ignoran.-dijo presumiendo

Pucca: eso es lo que tu crees , vámonos Ching ,no vamos a seguir discutiendo con chicas que nos hacen perder el tiempo.

Ring Ring: si vayánse nadie las quiere en esta tienda.- dijo enfadada.

Cuando las chicas salieron de la tienda.

Ching: oh ya se ve tarde apresurémonos

Pucca: si, mira alli hay una tienda donde venden accesorios

Ching: que estamos esperando vamos!.

En los arbustos cercanos...

Tobe: ("Vamos! dejen la carta en el restaurante") .-les dijo con voz baja a sus ninjas.

Ninja: pero señor las chicas andan cerca nos podrian ver

Tobe: hay que ser bien imbécil para ir ahora , esperen que entren a una tienda.-les dijo enfadado.

Cuando las chicas entraron a la tienda de accesorios , los ninjas dejaron la carta de tobe , (que finge ser Garu) , en la puerta del restaurante.

Tobe: Prepárate Garu verás que tu novia pagará por todas las veces que ha arruinado mis planes .-dijo mientras se marchaba

Las chicas salieron de la tienda y se dirijieron al restaurante y vieron la carta en la puerta...

Pucca: mira Ching una carta de Garu

Ching: ¿por qué Garu te escribiría una carta ahora?

Pucca: no lo sé , haber déjame leerla.

"_Querida Pucca , te envió esta carta porque se trata de nuestra primera cita y es muy importante para mi_

y_ quiero que sea cerca de mi casa , _

_tú sabes que siempre he querido una cita contigo a solas asi que espero verte allá , ojalá no faltes_

_Te amo."_

_Garu._

Pucca: que extraño y es tan cortita mira léela Ching

Ching leyó la carta...

Ching: pues no le veo nada raro , y aprovecha a ir ya que no creo que tengas una cita igual jejeje

Pucca: esta bien si no le encuentras nada raro... ya espérame me cambiaré ropa y vuelvo.

Cuando Pucca vuelve ...

Pucca: ya llegué ¿como me veo?

Ching: yo diría que genial.-dijo sorprendida

Pucca: vaya gracias

Ching: rápido que Garu te está esperando.

Pucca: esta bien Adiós.

Ching: Adiós.

Cuando Pucca entró al bosque de bambú ya que allí seria la cita según la carta...

Pucca: mmm... me pregunto donde estará Garu? , la carta decía que sería aquí.

De pronto sintió que alguien andaba por ahi , pensando que Garu queria sorprenderla. De pronto un Ninja de Tobe le dió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente...

Tobe: bien, ya que tenemos a Pucca , ahora vamos a esperar a su amado noviecito , jajajaja.- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

Mientras tanto en la aldea...

Garu: ¿oye Abyo donde estarán Pucca y Ching?

Abyo: no lo sé , ¿que tal si vamos al Restaurante?

Garu: de acuerdo.

Llegando al Restaurante...

Ching: Garu? ,¿que haces aquí?

Garu: ¿cómo que hago aqui? , estoy buscando a Pucca

Ching: pero Pucca ¿no debería estar contigo?

Garu: ¿Por qué conmigo?

Ching: porque en el restaurante llegó una carta de parte tuya diciendo que iban a tener una cita esta tarde cerca de tu casa.

Garu: ¿¡Que!?.-gritó sorprendido

Garu: ¡yo no le he escrito ninguna carta a Pucca.!-gritó

Ching: entonces...¿quien la escribió?.-preguntando asustada

Garu: ay no Pucca debe estar corriendo peligro

Abyo: entonces que estamos esperando vamos a buscarla!

Garu: si Vamonos Ya!.-grito desesperado

Mientras los Chicos iban al bosque de bambú...

Abyo: Garu donde crees que estará

Garu: haber Ching pásame esa carta

Ching: está bien

Garu leyendo la carta...

Garu: debe estar cerca , pero haber esperen...

Abyo: ¿que cosa?

Garu: el único que conozco que viva cerca mío es TOBE!.-dijo enfadado

Abyo: eso significa que...

Garu: él la tiene secuestrada!.-dijo furioso

Garu: Vamos!

Llegando a la casa de Tobe...

Garu: esperen dejenme entrar a mi primero.-dijo con voz baja

Abyo: estás seguro? , puede ser peligroso.

Ching: si déjanos acompañarte Garu

Garu: está bien , pero vengan en silencio

Abyo: de acuerdo.

Cuando los Muchachos entraron a la casa todo estaba oscuro...

Garu: Shh cuidado.

De repente se encendió la luz y aparecieron una pandilla de ninjas a atacar...

Garu sacando su espada se enfrenta a los ninjas que estaban intentando a atacar a Ching y a Abyo mientras que los otros dos jóvenes les costaba derrotar a tantos ninjas...

Mientras Garu intentaba derrotar a los Ninjas de pronto llega Tobe a Golpearlo. Pero Garu lo esquiva y le devuelve el golpe...

Garu: ¡Que le hiciste a Pucca! , ¡Donde está!.-le gritó furioso

Tobe: ¿crees que mientras estás peleando aquí la vas a encontrar?.-dijo riéndose

Garu: Mira si no me dices donde está te puedo Matar aquí Mismo.- dijo apuntándole el pecho con la espada.

Tobe: aunque lo hagas nunca la vas a encontrar

Garu: Eres un Maldito!.-dijo soltándolo de mucha rabia

Garu: Vas a ver que la voy a encontrar .-dijo dándole una Paliza

Mientras Tobe bien débil , Garu Amenazándolo con su espada le dice...

Garu: te estoy dando tu última oportunidad!, donde está Pucca!

Tobe: está en una cabaña muy lejos de aquí

Garu: eso no me sirve, DONDE ESTÁ!.-gritó furioso a no más poder.

Tobe: está a la salida de la Aldea cerca de un campo, aunque no sabrás si estará bien

Garu: Escuchame bien ,si no la encuentro lo pagarás muy caro , y si la encuentro herida gravemente o muerta, te MATO! .-le gritó estérico

Tobe: Anda a ver si la encontrarás a salvo , jajaja.

Garu de Mucha Rabia lo apuñaló en el brazo dejándolo bien débil y sangrando...

Garu: Vamos Abyo y Ching Siganme!

Abyo: de acuerdo.

Mientras los jóvenes corrían siguiendo a Garu los ninjas los iban siguiendo lanzándoles estrellas ninja.

Abyo: cuidado Garu!.- dijo empujando a Garu

Garu: Eso estuvo cerca Gracias Abyo

Ching: Oye Garu , ya sabes a donde está Pucca?

Garu: si está lejos de la Aldea

Ching: espero la encontremos luego .-dijo preocupada.

Ya saliendo de la Aldea...

Abyo: ya falta poco? , ya me estoy cansando

Ching: siempre te cansas Abyo jajaja

Garu: creo que ya estamos cerca

Abyo: eso espero.

Entre los arbustos estaba Tobe con la herida que le dejó Garu diciéndole a los ninjas...

Tobe: No! , no puede ser! , no dejen que Garu rescate a Pucca, ustedes ataquen a estos gusanos mientras que yo iré a incendiar la cabaña donde está Pucca.-dijo con voz baja

Ninja: Claro tobe.

Mientras los jóvenes seguían buscando aparecen los ninjas

Abyo: cuando será el día en que se rindan.-dijo un poco cansado

Ching: si , dejennos a buscar a Pucca!.-dijo enfadada

Garu: terminemos con los ninjas pronto!

Cuando terminaron de derrotar a los ninjas...

Abyo: oye Garu , mira hay una cabaña incendiándose

Garu: VAMOS!.- dijo desesperado

Garu entró a la cabaña...

Garu: ustedes esperen aquí.

Abyo: esta bien , ten cuidado Garu

Garu: Pucca! , Donde estás!?.-gritó preocupado

Garu tratando de no quemarse y con su espada rompía las puertas hasta que llegó a la habitación donde estaba Pucca, la tomó en sus brazos y trató de salir de la cabaña , aunque en la habitación estaba quedando atrapado...

Abyo: Garu!, Sal de ahí rápido!.-gritó preocupado.

Garu aún dentro...

Garu: maldita sea! , decía rompiendo los obstáculos con la espada , hasta que logró salir de la cabaña...

Ching: ¿cómo esta Pucca?.-preguntó preocupada

Garu: está dormida , se desmayó porque quedó asfixiada , llevémosla al hospital.

Abyo: de acuerdo Vamonos!.

Cuando los jóvenes llevaron a Pucca al hospital el doctor les dijo...

Doctor: la trajeron justo a tiempo

Garu: ¿cómo cree que estará?

Doctor: veremos lo que podemos hacer.-dijo mientras se dirijió a la habitación donde estaba Pucca.

Abyo: ay Garu , que hubiera pasado si no nos encontráramos con Ching en el restaurante

Garu: uy ya no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

Ching: creo que deberíamos avisarles a los chefs , tienen derecho a saber.

Garu: si

Abyo: bien , yo iré al restaurante a avisarles a los chefs

Ching: esta bien, te esperaremos aquí.

Al cabo de unas horas...llega el doctor.

Garu: ¿cómo está Pucca?

Doctor: esta bien , ya despertó ve a verla

Garu: gracias doctor .-dijo con alivio

Entrando a la habitación...

Garu: hola Pucca.-dijo sonriendo

Pucca: hola Garu.-dijo como cansada

Garu: ¿como estás?

Pucca: estoy bien no te preocupes, por que hiciste esa carta?.-dijo un poco enojada

Garu: esa carta no es mía , yo estaba con Abyo pescando , además esto era un Plan de Tobe.

Pucca: Tobe? , que tiene que ver tobe en esto?

Garu: si, ahora que lo pienso... el era ese misterioso hombre que vimos ese par de veces este día , nos habría estado espiando cuando conversábamos sobre nuestra cita, y se le ocurrió hacer esa carta para secuestrarte.

Pucca: entiendo , Gracias Garu por rescatarme, aunque no debiste haberlo hecho ya que estarías arriengando tu vida

Garu: Pucca debía hacerlo , y no permitiré que hagan daño.

Pucca: esta bien, pero porfavor no quiero que te arriesgues

Garu: lo seguiré haciendo , no debes preocuparte por mi , yo debo protejerte

Pucca poniéndose un poco triste y se siente un poco cansada...

Pucca: lástima que no pudimos tener la cita

Garu: no importa, lo importante es que estás bien.

Pucca: pero crees que podré ir al baile?

Garu: no lo sé , aunque ahora deberías descansar

Pucca: quiero irme a casa , mis tíos ya saben de esto?

Garu: no te preocupes , Abyo les fue a avisar lo que sucedió

Pucca: aunque no quiero que se preocupen por mi

Garu: pero ellos deben saberlo , ¿no crees?

Pucca: si .

Llegan los Chefs...

Linguini: Pucca me alegra saber que estás bien

Pucca: si , no se preocupen , estoy bien

Dumpling: Gracias Garu por salvarla

Garu: no es nada , solo hice lo que debía hacer

Ho: bueno por lo que veo Pucca está un poco cansada

Pucca: ¿oigan creen que puedo volver a casa?

Ho: depende si el Doctor te dará el alta

Llega Abyo y Ching...

Ching: Hola Pucca ¿como estás?

Pucca: bien gracias

Abyo: ¿ya te sientes mejor?

Pucca: si no se preocupen

Llega el doctor...

Doctor: veo que hay mucha gente aquí asi que algunos deben retirarse

Abyo: ¿cuando cree que podría darle el alta?

Doctor: depende si se siente mejor

Pucca: no se preocupe doctor , ahora que están todos aquí, me siento bien ,solo que necesito descansar.

Doctor: entonces descansa y cuando te sientas con ánimo te daré e alta

Pucca: gracias doctor

Doctor: ya , ustedes les pido que se retiren , Pucca necesita descansar

Garu: ¿puedo acompañar a Pucca?

Doctor: no creo que será posible ya que Pucca necesita dormir

Garu: no la molestaré por favor déjeme quedarme con ella

Doctor: esta bien pero espero que la dejes descansar

Garu: de acuerdo , gracias doctor

Garu entra a la habitación de Pucca...

Garu: Pucca déjame acompañarte

Pucca: esta bien, pero quiero dormir

Garu: te esperaré hasta cuando despiertes

Pucca: gracias,Garu , ¿que hora es?

Garu: son las 19:00 hrs.-dijo mirando el reloj que había en la sala

Pucca: bueno daré una siesta y a las 21:00 me despiertas.

Garu: de acuerdo

Pucca quedándose dormida , Garu se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación y se dirijió al restaurante

Mientras en el restaurante...

Dumpling: ¡traigan los preparativos para la fiesta!

Ho: faltan los adornos

Linguini: creo que este será un buen aniversario

Dumpling: oye dada trae los platos

Dada: esta bien pero ¿donde los dejo?

Ho: en la mesa más grande

Linguini: después cuando termine a fiesta te encargarás de limpiar todo , ¿entendido?

Dada: oh , esta bien.-dijo lamentándose

Ho: ¿qué hora es ya?

Linguini: son las 19:1 hrs, la fiesta empieza a las 22:00 hrs.

Ho: ojalá Pucca se recupere pronto, no me gustaría celebrar esto sin ver a Pucca aquí

Dumpling: no te preocupes Pucca quedó descansando con Garu en el hospital , te aseguro que pronto llegará.

Llega Garu...

Dumpling: oh Garu , ¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con Pucca

Garu: si pues ella prefirió que la despertara a las 21:00 , ya que tomó una siesta

Ho: debiste quedarte con ella

Garu: si , pero dejaré que duerma tranquila mientras yo iré a prepararme

Linguini: de acuerdo.

Garu se marchó del restaurante y se dirijió a su casa...

En el bosque de bambú...

Tobe : ("maldito Garu , rescató a Pucca , lo que menos quería que sucediera , pasó").-pensó ...y mientras se preparaba con sus ninjas , Garu lo sintió y sacó su espada rápidamente cuando aparece Tobe...

Garu: por lo que veo nunca te rindes

Tobe: no descansaré hasta verte sufriendo , al igual que Pucca , me gustaría verlos sufriendo .-dijo molesto

Garu: aunque lo sigas intentando , nunca dejaré que lastimes a Pucca.

Tobe: me la pagarás muy caro , ¡Ninjas al Ataque!

Cuando Tobe los llama , aparecen armados atacando a Garu, pero Garu los derrota y no se dio cuenta que un ninja esperaba a que el se enfrentara a los demás ninjas y cuando el se volteó a atacarlo el ninja le lanza una estrella ninja en la cara, y Garu aguantándose el dolor como pudo , derrota a Tobe con más facilidad ya que derrotó a todos los ninjas que iban con él...

Tobe: por esta vez ganaste , pero sabes que no descansaré hasta verte humillado.- y se marchó...

Garu quiso irse luego a casa ya que con la pelea y la herida en la cara , ya estaba cansado.

Cuando entra a su casa , se preocupa de ir a Bañarse y tratar de curarse esa herida que tenía , ya que no le gustaría que Pucca lo viera así porque se preocuparía mucho...

Garu: ("si me pongo un parche , Pucca pensará que me ocurrió algo, no quiero que se preocupe por mi ").-pensó

Luego de bañarse , y arreglar sus coletas se puso su terno y se despidió de Mio...

Garu: Adiós Mio, volveré pronto .-dijo mientras le daba comida y salió de su casa...

Cuando llegó a la aldea miró su reloj , eran las 20:45 hrs...

Garu: ("debo ir al hospital a despertar a Pucca").pensó y dirijió al hospital...

Cuando entró a la habitación de Pucca , Pucca ya había despertado de su siesta...

Pucca: oh Hola Garu , ¿Podrias llamar al doctor?

Garu: si claro.

Pucca: que elegante te ves.-dijo sorprendida

Garu: eh gracias jeje , es que ya estoy listo para el baile.-dijo sonriendo

Pucca notó la herida de Garu...

Pucca: oye Garu ,¿qué te ocurrió en la mejilla? .-preguntó preocupada

Garu: no , no es nada , solo que Mio me atacó ya que lo mojé con agua por casualidad

Pucca: o menos mal , ya me estaba preocupando.-dijo con alivio

Garu: iré a buscar al doctor.

Pucca: de acuerdo

Garu buscando al doctor , el doctor le dice...

Doctor: muchacho ,¿por qué tan inquieto?

Garu: nada jeje sólo quiero saber si a Pucca le darán de alta

Doctor: claro que le daremos de alta , enseguida .-dijo mientras de dirijían a la habitación de Pucca...

Doctor: Pucca ya estas de alta , ya puedes irte a tu casa

Pucca: ¿enserio?, gracias! .-dijo entusiasmada

Garu : Pucca , ¿te acompaño a tu casa?.-dijo contento

Pucca: si ,porfavor.-dijo un poco tímida

Cuando llegaron al Restaurante , todos se pusieron contentos con la llegada de Pucca...

Dumpling: Pucca , ya te estábamos esperando

Pucca: si pero son recién las 9 de la noche aún no comienza la fiesta

Ho: si , pero tú eres más importante que la fiesta.-le dijo sonriendo

Pucca: me alegra que se preocupen por mi , pero ya no hay de que preocuparse.

Llega Ching...

Ching: Pucca , Amiga! , me alegra que estés bien.-dijo abrazándola

Ching: que bien te ves Garu

Garu: jajaj , gracias.-dijo un poco nervioso

Pucca: gracias Ching, ¿me ayudarías a elegir un vestido en mi pieza?

Ching: si , pero cámbiate en mi casa mejor mientras Garu te espera

Pucca: esta bien , ¿tú Garu me esperarías? , voy a la casa de Ching y vuelvo

Garu: mejor voy contigo.

Pucca: de acuerdo

Ching: ve a buscar tus mejores vestidos a tu pieza y nos vamos a mi casa

Pucca: esta bien .-y se dirijió a su pieza...

10 minutos después...

Pucca bajó con los vestidos y salió corriendo con Ching, mientras que Garu las seguía , hasta la casa de Ching...

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Una Noche Inolvidable

En la Casa de Ching...

Pucca: Garu espérame aquí.-dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Ching

Garu: esta bien

Llega Abyo...

Abyo: Hola Garu, ¿donde está Ching?.-preguntó

Garu: está con Pucca , en su habitación

Abyo: para ellas es fácil dejarnos aquí esperándolas.

Garu: no importa, total es sólo por hoy día.

Abyo: y ¿qué hora es?

Garu: no seas impaciente , y recién son las 9 y media de la noche

Abyo: queda media hora , y ¿qué le compraste a Pucca?

Garu: nada , bueno en mi casa le tenía un anillo que le he querido dar desde que cumplí los 14 años , pero aquí está.-dijo contento

Abyo: yo le tengo unos aros a Ching , espero le gusten , ya que a veces las chicas no se conforman con nada

Garu: no te preocupes , le encantará

Abyo: ¿seguro?

Garu: seguro.-le dijo sonriendo

Cuando las Chicas bajaron , los dos chicos quedaron sorprendidos...

Abyo: pues que bien se ven

Ching: Gracias Abyo.-dijo riéndose

Garu le da la mano a Pucca...

Garu: que bien te ves.-le dijo sorprendido

Pucca: pues gracias.-dijo tímida

Garu: Pucca déjame darte esto.-le dijo poniéndole el anillo en su dedo

Pucca: oh , gracias Garu , es hermoso.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Abyo: ya nos vamos?

Ching: por supuesto

a la puerta del restaurante...

Abyo: ya deberían ser las 10 de la noche ¿o no?

Garu: bueno faltan unos 5 minutos mas o menos

Abyo: mejor entremos ahora

Llega Ring Ring, con su "chico famoso"...

Ring Ring: hola! miren a mi novio jack

Jack: Ring Ring no exageres , solo somos amigos.-le dijo en voz baja

Ring Ring : cállate.-le contestó

Ring Ring: vaya , vaya aquí están las parejas más despreciables que he visto

Pucca: ¿por qué no entras ya y dejas de molestar?

Ring Ring: Pucca , no me digas que vas a bailar con Garu , Un ninja bailando jajjaja, no me lo creo.-dijo presumiendo

Pucca: Garu sabe bailar tan bien como cualquier otro chico , así que no lo ofendas de esa forma

Ring Ring: cómo será que Pucca tiene que defenderte Garu, todo porque no sabes bailar.-dijo

Garu: eso crees tú.-dijo molesto

Jack: oh , hola chicos , disculpen la exageración de Ring Ring , yo sólo soy su amigo

Garu: de acuerdo

Ring Ring: no estoy exagerando

Jack: por favor Ring Ring compórtate diferente hoy , por lo menos una noche

Ring Ring: está bien , pero es solo por que tú me lo estás pidiendo

Jack: y ustedes ¿cómo se llaman?

Pucca: bueno mi nombre es Pucca , vivo aquí en el Restaurante y soy amiga de Ching , Abyo y Garu

Garu: a ver Pucca , soy tu amigo? o soy tu novio?.-preguntó un poco molesto

Pucca: bueno , eres mi Novio jajaja perdón .-dijo con timidez

Jack : es un gusto conocerte Pucca .-mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Pucca

Jack: Pucca si entramos a conversar un rato?.-le dijo contento

Garu mientras miraba la situación se puso un poco celoso...

Garu: pues no será posible , ya que Pucca viene conmigo , ¿no es cierto Pucca?

Pucca: si entremos luego.

Ring Ring: no creas que te soportaré en esta fiesta.-le dijo a Pucca molesta

Entran al Restaurante...

Jack: Pucca bailamos?

Pucca: pues , no deberías bailar con Ring Ring?

Jack: si pero me gustaría conocerte más , y me gustaría conocerte a través del baile

Pucca: pero yo estoy con Garu.-dijo seria

Jack: Garu , me permitirías bailar con Pucca?

Garu: claro que no , Pucca bailará conmigo.-dijo molesto

Jack: Pucca , permíteme bailar contigo

Pucca: no , bailaré con Garu , vamos Garu.-dijo enojada

Garu la tomó de la mano y comienzan a bailar en el escenario , Pucca le sonrié y Garu le dice...

Garu: Pucca , quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho.-le dijo en voz baja

Pucca: yo igual, pero ya me lo dijiste.-dijo riéndose

Garu: si lo sé pero , no entiendo qué quiere ese tal Jack.-dijo un poco celoso

Pucca: no lo sé ,¿por qué preguntas?

Garu: por lo visto se vio muy cercano contigo de repente , incluso casi te estaba hasta obligando a bailar con él

Pucca: ¿estás celoso?.-preguntó riéndose

Garu: bueno un poco, ya que se supone que nosotros somos pareja y no quiero que ese se te acerque de esa forma.-dijo un poco molesto

Pucca: no te preocupes , si sabes que te quiero mucho , y sería muy difícil cambiarte

Garu: menos mal .-dijo con alivio

Mientras seguían bailando , Abyo invitó a Ching a bailar...

Abyo: ¿quieres bailar?

Ching: claro.-dijo contenta

Abyo: espera, me gustaría que te pusieras estos aros que te compré

Ching: esta bien ... estan hermosos gracias.-dijo entusiasmada

Abyo: me alegra que te gusten .-dijo un poco tímido

Abyo: bailamos?

Ching: si .-dijo contenta

Mientras Abyo saca a bailar a Ching , Ring Ring siente envidia , ya que ella estaba creía que Abyo y Garu iban a ignorar a Ching y a Pucca durante el baile...

Ring Ring: Oigan alto todos! .-gritó

Jack: cálmate Ring Ring

y todos miraban a Ring Ring sorprendidos porque no sabían por qué Ring Ring gritó...

Ring Ring: escúchenme todos , quiero que este baile se convierte en una competencia, y el que gana quedará en la fiesta y el que no se tendrá que ir , ¿qué les parece?

Dumpling: bueno este es un aniversario del restaurante , aunque no es una mala idea

Ring Ring: desde ahora esto se convierte en una competencia de baile.

Garu: estás preparada?.-le preguntó a Pucca

Pucca: contigo siempre estaré lista.-le sonrió

Abyo: Ching , crees que ganaremos?

Ching: no lo sé pero hagamos lo mejor que podamos

Empieza la competencia, aunque no habían muchas parejas sólo habían 5 parejas incluyendo a Abyo con Ching, Pucca con Garu y Ring Ring con Jack y dos parejas más...

Soso: y quiénes serán los jueces?.-preguntó

Dumpling: nosotros los chefs , seremos los jueces asi que soso no te preocupes

Soso: de acuerdo.

Dumpling: Soso tú serás el animador

Soso : entendido

Soso presentando...

Soso: bueno la primera pareja en presentarse es Ring Ring con Jack

Sale Ring Ring con su "novio" a bailar...

Ring Ring: espero que bailes bien.-dijo amenazándolo

Jack: esta bien.-dijo un poco nervioso

Mientras Ring Ring y Jack bailaban, Pucca miraba a Garu , nerviosa...

Pucca: ¿crees que lo haremos bien?.-preguntó inquieta

Garu: si, no te preocupes .-le dijo calmado

Ching: si Pucca ,no te preocupes , aunque espero que Garu baile bien

Garu: ¿a qué te refieres?.-dijo molesto

Ching: es que como nunca te he visto bailar , ya que eres un ninja

Garu: bueno esta noche demostraré lo contrario, y verán que también soy capaz

Abyo: aunque yo no se bailar muy bien , tendría que inspirarme jaja.-dijo un poco tímido

Terminaron de bailar...

Soso: bien , veamos que notas pone nuestro jurado.

NOTAS :

Dumpling : 8

Ho: 8

Linguini: 10

Soso: Ring Ring y Jack tienen 26 puntos en total.

Ring Ring: haber Pucca , veremos si podrás superarme , aunque no lo creo

Pucca: pronto lo sabrás.-dijo desafiándola

Soso: la siguiente pareja es Abyo y Ching.

Ching: estoy nerviosa

Abyo: ya cálmate , solo hay que bailar.-dijo relajado

Abyo la tomó de la mano para que se tranquilizara

Comenzaron a bailar , Abyo le guiña el ojo sonriendo para que se tranquilice , y Ching lo miraba contenta ya que con él se sentía segura.

Garu le tomaba la mano a Pucca...

Garu: espero que confíes en mi

Pucca: claro que confío en ti, además tú me haces sentirme segura

Garu: entonces hay que dejar los nervios y concentrarse.

Abyo tomaba a Ching en brazos y Ching haciendo piruetas increibles , que todos los miraban felices ya que bailaban muy bien ...

Soso: las notas están anunciadas...

Notas

Dumpling: 9

Ho: 10

Linguini: 9

Soso: Total 28 puntos...

Ching , contenta abraza a Abyo por el puntaje que obtuvo...

Ching: que bien lo hicimos!.-gritó contenta

Abyo: si pero cálmate jajjaa.-le dijo sonriendo

Ching: espero que quedemos clasificados

Abyo: si ajajaja

Ching: Pucca espero que tú y Garu, queden clasificados

Abyo: pues yo creo que es muy probable que queden

Pucca: no te preocupes Ching , haremos lo mejor que podamos

Garu: si , además yo confío que lo haré bien , aunque algunos no creen que lo haré bien ya que soy un ninja y no soy cercano al baile.

Soso : la siguiente pareja es Pucca y Garu!...

Garu: ¿estás listas?

Pucca: si

Soso: pongan música!

Garu la toma de la mano y le dice...

Garu: este tipo de música me gusta .-dijo mientras comenzaban a bailar

Pucca: ¿enserio? , pues a mi también

Garu la lanza por los aires y Pucca hace unas piruetas increibles y cuando llegaba al suelo, Garu la recibía con una elegancia , todos estaban impactados con su elegancia, Ring Ring los miraba sorprendida , y después se dio cuenta que sentía una envidia muy grande...

Ring Ring: ("Malditos! , pero no esto no se quedará asi , si quedan clasificados trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible hasta que queden eliminados!").-pensó enojada

Pucca después de sentir el ritmo de la música, hacía unos movimientos delicados y Garu la tomaba de las manos , hasta tenerla casi de espalda pero Garu afirmándola hasta apunto de darle un beso , pero sus nervios de lo impidieron, y Pucca lo miraba felizmente y también quería darle un beso, hasta quedar quietos y Abyo le grita...

Abyo: ¡Garu no te quedes ahí , bésala!.-le dijo

Ching: Vamos Garu es tu oportunidad!.-le grita

los demás también gritaron lo mismo, Pucca y Garu se miraron nerviosos, aunque Garu tenía más ganas de darle el beso , hasta que se acercó al rostro de Pucca , hasta que tomó su rostro y le dio un beso , pero Pucca se dio cuenta que no era sólo un beso , sino un beso PERFECTO!.

Pucca: ("no , esto es un sueño , imposible que sea real, Garu nunca me podría dar un beso tan perfecto").-pensó , mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Garu: ("no puedo creer que lo haya hecho, bueno era lo que todos esperaban , ¿no?").-pensó mientras él y Pucca seguían besándose.

Después de darse el beso , todos tan contentos que estaban ya que en la aldea la pareja más querida era Pucca y Garu.

Los chefs , también quedaron impactados...

Ho: se los dije , su noviazgo está confirmado.-dijo sonriendo

Dumpling: si , bueno cambiando de tema , hacia el concurso , BAILARON INCREÍBLEMENTE!

Linguini: Si , creo que ellos son los ganadores!.-dijo contento

Ho: pero falta decir las parejas que siguen

Linguini: no , después de haber visto a estos bailarines , renunciaron , asi que sólo quedan tres parejas

Dumpling : entonces, ¡que estamos esperando! , anunciemos a los clasificados!

Ho: pero veo que estas tres parejas lo hicieron muy bien

Linguini: dejemos a Ching con Abyo , y a Pucca y Garu

Dumpling: de acuerdo.

Soso: anunciaremos las notas de Pucca y Garu

NOTAS

Dumpling: 10

Ho:10

Linguini: 10

Soso: las parejas clasificadas son Ching y Abyo , y Pucca y Garu

Todos los que estaban en el restaurante felices , ya que quedaron sus parejas favoritas...

Pucca y Garu se abrazaron felizmente y se besaron dulcemente de alegría

Pucca: ¡no puedo creer que lo logramos!.-gritó contenta

Garu: ¡te dije que lo íba a hacer genial!

Pucca: ¡si , gracias Garu!.-le dijo contenta

Abyo: bueno ahora somos competencia

Garu: hagamos lo mejor que podamos!

Mientras los jóvenes celebraban , Ring Ring se puso muy envidiosa y Gritó...

Ring Ring: ¡Pues Pucca clasificó , solo porque estaban sus tíos, mejor me voy de aquí! .-gritó enojada

Ring Ring: ¡no creas que esto se quedará así!.-la amenazó

Todos la miraban y se rieron de ella , ya que quedó eliminada...

Ring Ring: Jack , vámonos ya!

Jack: pero Ring Ring...

Ring Ring: ¡vámonos de aquí!.-gritó moleta

Mientras Ring Ring se iba con su "novio" , Pucca y Garu se quedan en el escenario junto con Ching y Abyo...

Soso: las dos parejas ahora bailarán juntas , y sabremos la pareja ganadora!

Garu: suerte , Abyo!.-le dijo contento

Abyo: a ti igual , hagamoslo genial!

Garu: de acuerdo.

Soso: ¡Pongan la música!

Cuando empiezan a bailar , los chefs se dieron cuenta que estaban bailando coordinadamente...

Ho: ¡Alto , ustedes no deben bailar coordinadamente , ahora cada uno baila a su estilo!.-gritó

Garu: entiendo

Pucca y Garu bailaban de forma tan elegante que el público se asombraba demasiado y le aplaudían , mientras que Ching y Abyo bailaban de forma más brusca , Garu y Abyo lanzaron a sus chicas por los aires , pero... Dada estaba repartiendo jugo en vasos (cerca del escenario), mientras que en el restaurante andaba Mio con Yani jugando hasta que pasaron por los pies de Dada hasta tropezarse y con el jugo manchó el pantalón de Abyo , Abyo se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado y trató de limpiarse rápidamente ya que tenía que recibir a Ching que estaba por los aires y logró recibirla pero cuando Ching llegó a sus brazos , Abyo la baja rápidamente para limpiarse y se sentía incómodo bailar con los pantalones mojados , y bailaba de forma brusca que Ching se daba cuenta de ello y le decía...

Ching: Abyo por qué no bailas con más elegancia?.-dijo un poco molesta

Abyo: Dada me manchó los pantalones , mira están mojados

Ching: trata de olvidarte de eso , ya que nos perjudicaría

Abyo: de acuerdo.

Después las parejas se dieron cuenta que iban cambiando de música a cada rato, a veces música romántica , luego cumbia, luego tecno , hasta que acabaron los ritmos , (Abyo era bueno para el tecno) , Ching quedó mareada ya que Abyo bailaba más brusco, Garu trataba de que Pucca no se lastimara ni quedara mareada, ya que él no bailaba con violencia , Abyo lanzó a Ching con fuerza a los aires para que ella diera la última pirueta , pero... al aterrizar , Abyo no recibió a Ching con calma que ella cayó de pie y se torció el tobillo y no podía seguir bailando...

Ching: Abyo, me duele el tobillo!.-gritó del dolor

Abyo: no te preocupes , si no puedes seguir , no importa.-dijo calmándola

Ching: Gracias.-dijo un poco tímida

Pucca y Garu se dieron cuenta de lo que le ocurrió a Ching y dejaron de bailar y se acercaron rápidamente a Ching...

Garu: Ching , ¿estás bien?

Ching: si estoy bien, Garu no te preocupes

Pucca: menos mal , que no es nada grave.-dijo con alivio

Soso: bueno es hora de nombrar a la pareja ganadora

Dumpling: no podemos decir a la pareja ganadora , ya que Ching quedó lastimada y no podrá seguir en el concurso , dejaríamos a Pucca y Garu de ganadores , ya que lo hicieron muy bien , pero creo que para Ching y Abyo , no sería justo.

Ching: no se preocupe , deje que Pucca y Garu ganen, ellos lo hicieron muy bien.-dijo contenta

Abyo: perdón Ching , no quería que te lastimaras

Ching : no importa con tal que me recibieras de los aires , ya me sentía como una princesa jejeje.-dijo sonriendo

Abyo: bueno supongo que Pucca y Garu ganaron , bueno Garu Felicidades.-dijo felicitándolo

Garu: gracias Abyo

Dumpling: de acuerdo , Pucca y Garu son los ganadores!

Soso: entonces ya está confirmado, Pucca y Garu ganaron!

todos los del público se alegraron al escuchar la noticia...

Soso: bueno , lástima que no podamos premiar a los ganadores , pero están invitados a comer ,lo que hay en las mesas , espero les haya gustado este aniversario , de nuestro querido restaurante.

Abyo se sentó con Ching , mientras que Pucca y Garu celebraban su triunfo...

Pucca: gracias por esta noche tan emotiva

Garu: de nada , y el anillo que te di antes de venir ,es para que nunca olvides esta noche

Pucca: bueno para mi ,esta es una noche inolvidable.-dijo sonriendole

Garu: para mi igual, y mejor sentémonos a comer.-dijo mientras le guiña un ojo.

Mientras estaban comiendo...

Abyo: nunca lo había pasado tan bien

Ching: si yo igual.-dijo contenta

Abyo: Garu, creo que es el momento de decirles a las chicas que haremos citas con ellas.-le dijo con voz baja

Garu: si , pero me da miedo hacerlo , recuerda lo que le pasó a Pucca.-dijo preocupado

Abyo: no creo, ya que ella sabrá que tú no le escribirías una carta para una cita , ¿no crees?

Garu: si, pero tengo preocupación de que Tobe quiera hacer otro plan de venganza otra vez

Abyo: relájate , Garu veras que no sucederá nada.-dijo dándole una palmada

Garu: ay no lo sé , pensaré en otra cosa , como llevarla al cine.-dijo calmado

Ching , se dio cuenta de que Abyo y Garu estaban conversando en voz baja...

Ching: ¿y qué conversan tanto?.-preguntó curiosa

Abyo: no , nada cosas de Chicos

Ching: a ya veo

Pucca: bueno eh, ¿qué hora es?

Ching: a ver son las 23:00 hrs, es tarde

Pucca: es tarde , me siento un poco cansada

Garu: te acompaño a tu pieza?.-dijo contento

Pucca: después , es que quiero ir afuera un rato

Garu: de acuerdo

Ching: y van a ir ustedes solos?

Pucca: eh no, pueden salir con nosotros si quieren.-dijo un poco tímida

Abyo: esperen que quiero comer lo último que queda en la mesa

Ching: ¿a ti nunca se te pasa lo goloso , verdad?.-dijo riéndose

Abyo: ¿cómo que goloso?, no he comido casi nada en la tarde.-dijo un poco molesto

Ching: ay no te enojes, solo bromeaba jijiji

Abyo , después de comerse todo lo que sobraba en la mesa , salió del restaurante con Pucca, Ching y Garu...

Garu: ¿lo pasaste bien? jajaja.-le sonrié a Pucca

Pucca: si , nunca olvidaré esta noche , fue como mágica

Garu: ¿enserio?

Pucca: si , incluso cuando nos dimos ese beso pensé que todo era un sueño , fue tan mágico...

Garu: bueno yo ... .-de nervioso dejó de hablar

Ching: aún no quiero que acabe esta noche , mañana no será igual.-dijo lamentándose

Abyo: pero ya es tarde incluso me está dando sueño, lo pasamos bien en todo caso.-dijo bostezando

Ching: si, a mi me gustó cuando ustedes se dieron el beso jaja

Al escuchar eso Pucca y Garu se miraron , y sintieron un poco de vergüenza...

Ching: ay no se pongan así , es normal

Abyo: si , además todos saben que se gustan, y el beso fue visto por todos , así que no hay motivo para sentir vergüenza

Después de conversar un largo rato, se despidieron...

Ching: buenas noches Pucca

Pucca: igualmente , Ching

Ching: Adiós Garu.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Abyo: Adiós Pucca duerme bien jeje

Abyo: Adiós Garu , mañana nos vemos

Garu: de acuerdo

Luego de que Ching y Abyo se marcharon...

Pucca: bueno Garu, entramos?

Garu: si

Al entrar al restaurante...

Garu: Pucca , me gustaría que fuéramos al cine mañana

Pucca: ¿enserio? , me encantaría.-dijo ansiosa

Garu: ¿quieres comer algo antes de irte a dormir?

Pucca: si, porfavor

Garu fue en busca de unos bollos chinos y un vaso de jugo y se los llevó a Pucca...

Pucca: Gracias.

Garu: de nada .-le guiña el ojo

Pucca: ¿por qué no comes también?

Garu: bueno esta bien, jeje aunque prefiero que comas tú

Pucca: come , están riquísimos.-dijo mientras comía

Garu: está bien voy a probar uno.-dijo sacando el bollo de la bandeja

Después de comer...

Pucca: bueno me iré a dormir

Garu: ¿te acompaño?

Pucca: está bien.-dijo contenta

En la habitación de Pucca...

Garu: Pucca, como ha pasado el tiempo

Pucca: si , pareciera que fuera ayer cuando éramos niños

Garu: si , aunque esa era la época en que yo estaba entrenando y arrancándome de ti jaja

Pucca: era tan divertido perseguirte.

Garu: aunque me tratabas como peluche , igual sentía cosas por ti , pero no tenía el valor de decírtelo

Pucca: no importa , este es el presente, ya me lo dijiste , eso es lo que importa.-dijo contenta

Garu: bueno supongo que ya debo irme , debes tener mucho sueño

Pucca: si , déjame ir al baño a cambiarme y vuelvo.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación

PUNTO DE VISTA DE GARU

"No puedo creer que ya soy su novio , primero le dije mis sentimientos a ella , la rescaté de su secuestro , y ahora en el baile le di un beso perfecto, aunque ahora me siento más tranquilo, pero... ¿será seguro para Pucca de que yo sea su novio?, me pregunto , ya que hoy cuando iba a tener una cita con ella , Tobe la secuestra ,porque supo de mi relación con Pucca y creo que no va a descansar hasta cumplir su venganza y no quiero que lastime a Pucca, Maldición!, no quiero que Tobe se acerque a ella , si le pasa algo , no sé que haré, voy a tener que protejerla , pero ¿será así o es lo que pienso? , y si me comporto como antes, no sé como Pucca va a reaccionar , y si le digo va a pensar que exagero mucho , pero veremos como serán estos días, estoy muy preocupado"...

Llega Pucca, con pijama...

Pucca: volví.-dijo acostándose en la cama

Garu: bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir

Pucca: Garu, ¿qué te pasa?

Garu: nada ¿por?

Pucca: es que te veo con cara de preocupado, ¿qué sucede?.-preguntó curiosamente

Garu: no , no es nada, y no te preocupes por mi, mejor descansa.-dijo sonriéndole

Pucca: está bien , pero no te pongas así , porque me preocupo.-dijo seria

Garu: ok jajaja

Pucca , de mucho sueño que tenía se quedó dormida , y Garu se acerca y le da un beso en la boca despacio para que no despertara, y se marchó en silencio diciéndole...

Garu: buenas noches , mi Pucca.-dijo con voz baja

Mientras Garu bajaba la escalera , se dio cuenta que la fiesta ya había terminado , y sólo se veía a Dada limpiando el desorden que quedó, aunque vio que Dada estaba siendo ayudado por Soso, le dijo buenas noches a los Chefs y se marchó del restaurante...

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. La Gran Venganza

Cuando Garu llega a su casa se encuentra con un mensaje en la puerta ...

_"Prepárate para la llegada de mi gran venganza, aunque ahora no estoy solo para dejártelo fácil,vas a tener que suplicarme de rodillas para dejarte en paz a ti y a tu noviecita, asi que más vale que empieces a rendirte ahora" ..._

Garu, despues de leer la carta, se preocupó del mucho ...

PUNTO DE VISTA DE GARU

"¿Quien me habrá escrito esa carta?, será Tobe?, porque si es él, me las va a pagar, no permitiré que lastime a Pucca, ahora debo protejerla, ya que ahora, el no descansará hasta verme a mi y a Pucca sufriendo , y si tengo que arriesgar mi vida lo haré ... "

Garu poniéndose triste, ya que está preocupado de que Pucca podría estar en peligro otra vez, y que podría sufrir más que el secuestro que tuvo...

Después de Ponerse su pijama, se acostó en la cama, pero no podía dormir, con la gran preocupación que tenia por Pucca, cuando logró dormirse ...

PUNTO DE VISTA DE GARU

"Es hora de ir a entrenar afuera, porque veo que es un bonito día para hacerlo, los arbustos se mueven"...

"¡quien anda ahí!. luego vi que llegaron muchos ninjas a atacarme con Tobe, Pero los ninjas no eran inútiles Como antes, ahora creo que me cuesta más derrotarlos a todos y Tobe me dice..."

Tobe: por lo que veo, ahora no puedes con nosotros, jajaja..-dijo riéndose

eso crees tú.-Dije mientras luchaba con los ninjas

Mientras yo peleaba con los ninjas, él llamaba a más ninjas para lograr derrotarme pero yo traté de seguir luchando hasta el final, pero me di cuenta que también me lanzaban estrellas ninjas y yo como pude las esquivaba pero una estrella me hizo una herida en la cara y yo de como pude traté de seguir luchando hasta que ... llega Pucca, y ella igual lucha contra los ninjas pero vi que le costaba, pero no podía ayudarla ya què uno de los ninjas me atacaba y yo lo vencí hasta dirigirme a Pucca pero cuando lo hice Pucca se da cuenta que me intentaban atacar por detrás y yo con eso me di Cuenta que era para a atacar a Pucca y yo la defendi pero Tobe furioso,porque yo y Pucca vencimos a todos los ninjas ,saca un arma, (una pistola) y me apunta ...

Tobe: ¡quieto no te muevas, o si no morirás!

Tobe: esta arma la consegui para hacer mi venganza de una vez por todas, y tú Garu espero que entiendas que por tu culpa, Pucca sufrirá tu muerte

Tobe dispara pero se Cruzó Pucca, dejándola herida del Brazo y ella se quejaba...

y yo traté de acercarme a Tobe para quitarle el arma pero él dispara y me deja un herido a mi también..

Pucca: ¡Garu!.-gritó mientras yo me quejaba del dolor que sentía, hasta quedar acostado en el suelo, y ella se me acerca.

y yo le Dije ...

Pucca vete de aquí porfavor, aquí corres peligro.-le dije mientras me quejaba

Pucca: no me iré sin ti, Garu .-dijo en voz baja

Pucca se me acercaba para darme un beso , cuando de pronto Tobe apunta a Pucca por detrás ...

Pucca, ¡cuidado!.-grité y Tobe dispara rápidamente a Pucca en la espalda, y ella cae al suelo y yo me acerqué a ella tomándola en brazos ...

Pucca!, háblame.-le dije, mientras se me caían las lágrimas.

Pucca: Garu, estaré bien no te preocupes ,tú sigue adelante con tu vida.-me dijo en Voz baja

No, Pucca, tu sabes que yo no puedo seguir mi vida sin Ti.-le dije llorando

Pucca: No Llores Garu ...-y se desmaya

yo la dejo en el suelo, llorando porque ella se había ido, ya que perdió mucha sangre y yo estaba apunto de gritar de dolor ...

Noooo!.-Grite de dolor, tristeza y rabia que sentía ...

TERMINA EL SUEÑO DE GARU ...

Garu de mucho susto despierta rápidamente ... (ya había amanecido)

Garu: uff...menos mal que todo fue un sueño.-dijo con alivio

Garu: No quiero tener esta pesadilla otra vez ...

Garu: "Pero, ¿por qué tuve esta pesadilla, ¿será que Pucca de verdad corre peligro?".-pensaba preocupado

Garu se levanta, y sale de su casa rápidamente y sí dirige al restaurante ...

Cuando Llega ...

Garu: ¿Dónde está Pucca? .-Preguntó a Dada que estaba atendiendo a los Clientes

Dada: ella aún está durmiendo pero puedes ir a verla a su habitación

Garu: esta bien, gracias.-dijo y subió a la escalera

Cuando entró a la habitación, vio que ella seguía durmiendo y el se acercó lentamente para no despertarla, pero se da cuenta que empezó a sonar el despertador y el trató de apagarlo ya que el sonido era molesto, y despierta Pucca ...

Pucca: oh, Hola Garu, ¿qué haces aquí?.-dijo contenta

Garu: bueno quería venir a verte,estoy muy preocupado de algo...

Pucca: de qué cosa?

Garu se quedaba en silencio, él no queria preocupar a Pucca, se ponia nervioso en decirle...

Pucca: ¿por qué te pones nervioso? ,¿qué sucede? me estás preocupando.-dijo

Garu nervioso le dice ...

Garu: anoche cuando llegué a mi casa encontré este mensaje en la puerta de mi casa.

Pucca leyó el mensaje...

Pucca: ay no, esto se pone serio.-dijo un poco asustada

Garu: tranquila,todo estará bien, yo te protejeré.-dijo tratando de calmarla

Pucca: pero tú te estarías arriesgando y no quiero que te suceda algo

Garu: pero es lo que debo hacer, no quiero que te hagan daño, yo no me sentiría tranquilo si te pasara algo malo

Pucca: pero ten en cuenta que si te pasa algo sufriré mucho.-dijo abrazándolo bien fuerte

Garu: eh si...pero , ¡Pucca! , me estás ahogando!.-gritaba tratando de soltarse

Pucca: oh , lo siento es que me preocupo mucho.

Garu: y si vamos al cine hoy?.-dijo para calmarla

Pucca: me encantaría,pero deberíamos ir más tarde acuerdo?-dijo contenta

Garu: de acuerdo.

Pucca: espérame abajo por favor

Garu: esta bien.

Cuando Garu baja la escalera del restaurante llega , Ring Ring...

Ring Ring: vaya, vaya , miren quien está aquí el novio de la fastidiosa Pucca.-dijo coqueteando a Garu

Garu la miraba molesto ya que insultó a su novia...

Ring Ring: para qué te enojas?, Garu... .-dijo acercándose

Garu: No insultes a Pucca y aléjate de mi .-dijo molesto

Ring Ring: por qué me dices eso? , no me digas que Pucca es mucho más tranquila y bonita que yo, por favor

Garu: mira para que te des cuenta , yo siempre he querido a Pucca, no me importa lo que opines de ella si es bonita o no , a mi me gusta tal como es , y además si es tranquila , sólo que cuando éramos niños ella se me lanzaba encima porque estaba profundamente enamorada de mi.

Ring Ring: si tú la querías tanto , por qué no le dijiste antes que la querías

Garu: eso no es asunto tuyo, y sería mejor que me dejes en paz.-dijo marchándose del restaurante.

Cuando Pucca baja...

Pucca: Garu ya llegué!.-dijo contenta

Ring Ring: oh... que pena parece que Garu ya se cansó de esperarte.-dijo riéndose

Pucca: por qué dices eso?.-dijo enojada

Ring Ring: porque justo antes de que bajaras ,estaba conversando con él.-dijo presumiéndole

Pucca: eso no es cierto!.-dijo enojada

Ring Ring: entonces por qué ya no está?.-dijo

Pucca miraba por todo el restaurante y se da cuenta de que Garu ya no estaba en el restaurante, significa que Ring Ring tuvo razón , salió rápidamente del restaurante a buscarlo..., cuando lo vio sentado en una banca...

Pucca: Garu ,¿por qué no me esperaste en el restaurante?

Garu: porque llegó Ring Ring, y te estaba insultando , además estaba coqueteandome y estoy seguro que lo hacía para que llegaras tú y te sintieras mal

Pucca: entiendo, no quiero que se meta entre nosotros

Garu: Pucca, no quiero que desconfíes de mi

Pucca: yo nunca desconfiaría de ti

Garu y Pucca se abrazan, y Ring Ring sale del restaurante y los ve...

Ring Ring: ("los odio! , maldita pareja!, pero por suerte mi plan con Tobe se va a cumplir , con la ayuda de Tobe me vengaré de los dos, y nunca más ,se van a querer como ahora, jajaja").-pensaba y se marchó.

Luego Pucca y Garu van al Restaurante a comer y Llegan Abyo y Ching...

Ching: hola , Pucca.-dijo contenta

Pucca: hola Ching , ¿cómo estás?

Ching: bien, y hola Garu .-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Abyo: hola Garu, vamos a entrenar?

Garu: está bien , espérame a que termine de comer y vamos

Abyo: ok te veo allá .-dijo marchándose

Ching: bueno supongo que nos veremos allá ,Adiós Pucca y Garu.-dijo siguiendo a Abyo

Pucca: jajaja esta bien.-dijo contenta

Garu: oye , Pucca esta tarde vamos al cine , ¿te parece?

Pucca: si.-dijo guiñandole el ojo

Garu: Pucca, me iré a entrenar , nos vemos en la tarde , ¿de acuerdo?

Pucca: si

Garu: Adiós .-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ring Ring...

Jack: Ring Ring , ¿qué andas tan pensativa?

Ring Ring: necesito separar a Pucca y Garu

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Ring Ring: porque los odio, detesto verlos juntos , odio a Pucca ,¡La odio!

Jack: ¿por qué la odias tanto? , si ella es una chica tierna ,dulce y hermosa

Ring Ring: ya sabes la respuesta , porque todos la saludan , todos la quieren, siempre dicen que es mejor que yo.-dijo enfadada a punto de convertirse en su contraparte malvada

Jack: ¡cálmate Ring Ring! , además deberías reconocer que Pucca es mejor que tú en algunas cosas

Ring Ring: ¡porqué dices eso!, ¿acaso estás enamorado de ella? , ya que en el baile querías bailar con ella y ahora dices que es mejor que yo.-dijo enojada

Jack: para hacerte sincero... si , estoy enamorado de ella, pero ella ama a su novio Garu, y...

Ring Ring: ya basta!.-dijo enojada

Jack: y me podrías responde una pregunta?.-dijo molesto

Ring Ring: si dime

Jack: en la noche anterior , ¿por qué te pusiste furiosa en el baile? , si ya sé que es porque perdimos , pero qué tiene que ver Pucca en eso?, y otra cosa , Cuando nos fuimos , ¿Por qué quisiste ir a ver a Tobe?

Ring Ring: me fui furiosa porque me eliminaron y todos se rieron de mi , y que más encima Pucca clasifique , y además tú la mirabas como si estuvieras enamorado de ella , aunque ya me lo dijiste ahora, y fui a ver a Tobe, porque hicimos un Plan y en eso tú me vas a ayudar

Jack: y de qué plan se trata?

Ring Ring: quiero que conquistes a Pucca , para que Garu se ponga celoso y se enoje con Pucca, y se termine la relación, además Tobe quiere deshacerse de Garu , ya que hace años quería vengarse él , y yo lo voy a ayudar.

Jack: osea que aceptarías mi relación con Pucca?

Ring Ring: no lo sé pero serviría para romper esa relación

Jack: esta bien , te voy a ayudar, pero aunque igual tú sabes cómo es Garu

Ring Ring: no me digas que le tienes miedo ,jajajaja.-dijo burlándose

Jack: por supuesto que no, pero sabes que él reacciona violento cuando se enfurece

Ring Ring: mira , primero hazte amigo de Pucca , y con el paso del tiempo te acercas más a ella hasta empezar una relación, Garu se dará cuenta, Pucca tratará de protegerte ya que pensará que él estará exagerando, y después de eso tu la abrazas y quiero que la apuñales a ella

Jack: ¡qué ,estás loca!, yo no quiero asesinarla, yo quiero que ella esté conmigo

Ring Ring: pero cuando la apuñales Garu te atacará y tú usarás esta pistola que me dio Tobe y le disparas a Garu , pero de forma que el muera definitivamente

Jack: ¿quieres que mate a Garu?.-dijo sorprendido

Ring Ring: si , ya que él le da la felicidad a Pucca, y sabes que odio verla feliz , además tú quieres estar con ella ¿no?, sería la única manera de que puedas quedarte con ella...,¿qué dices?

Jack: bueno haría lo que sea por estar con Pucca , asi que acepto

Ring Ring: así se habla.-dijo guiñándole el ojo

Suena el teléfono de Ring Ring...

Ring Ring: Alo?

Tobe: soy yo Tobe , y ya hablaste con tu novio?

Ring Ring: si,él aceptó a ser parte de nuestro plan , ya podemos a empezar a celebrar

Tobe: eso me gusta jajaja , por fin nos vamos a deshacer de esos dos , tú te deshaces de Pucca y yo me deshago de Garu jajaja

Ring Ring: si esa pareja ya me ha estado fastidiando por todos estos años , y por fin haremos que ellos sufran jajaja

Tobe: si , ya te dejo , más tarde hablamos

Ring Ring: Adiós.-dijo cortando la llamada.

Jack: ¿quién era?

Ring Ring: era Tobe , ya le dije que serás parte de nuestro plan , espero no nos falles

Jack: no fallaré , al menos que pidas hacer una cosa peor

Ring Ring: ¿por qué no vas a verla en el restaurante?

Jack: que buena idea iré a verla ahora

Ring Ring: anda comprarle flores o un chocolate

Jack: si , ya me voy Adiós.-dijo saliendo de la casa

Jack llegando al restaurante..., y ve a Pucca y se acerca rápidamente hacia ella...

Jack: hola Pucca, ¿qué tal si vamos a pasear un rato?.-dijo

Pucca: ahora no , estoy ocupada.-dijo seria

Jack: por favor sólo un rato , o si quieres esta tarde

Pucca: está tarde saldré con Garu, asi que por favor no insistas

Jack: Pucca sólo será un paseo

Pucca: está bien, espera llamaré a Dada.-dijo entrando a la cocina

Dada: ¿qué pasa Pucca?

Pucca: por ahora dejaré de ayudarte ya que saldré a Pasear un momento con alguien

Dada: ah, esta bien, vas a salir con Garu?

Pucca: eh no con un amigo pero volveré pronto.-dijo saliendo de la cocina

Pucca: listo ya vámos.-dijo contenta

Jack y Pucca salieron del restaurante y se fueron al parque..., mientras tanto en la casa de Ching...

Ching: creo que ya es hora de almorzar , ¿vamos al restaurante?

Garu: si con tanto entrenamiento me dio hambre

Abyo: ya vámonos luego ,que tengo hambre.-dijo molesto

Garu: esta bien pero cálmate

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron al restaurante Garu quedó extrañado, porque no veía a Pucca...

Garu: me pregunto donde estará Pucca.-dijo extrañado

Ching: quizá andará paseando por ahí

Abyo: Garu déja de preocuparte por Pucca , de seguro ella estará bien

Se acerca Dada...

Dada: y qué comerán hoy?

Abyo: lo mismo de siempre los famosos fideos de Yan-Yang

Dada: está bien

Garu: oye Dada sabes donde está Pucca?

Dada: bueno antes de irse me dijo que saldría a Pasear con un amigo, pero no me dijo su nombre

Garu al escuchar eso, se puso un poco celoso y se quería ir del restaurante

Abyo: qué haces Garu? , ¿no vas a comer?

Garu: con lo que escuché , se me acabó el apetito.-dijo molesto, mientras se iba del restaurante

Ching: Abyo déjalo , ya que se puso celoso jajajaja.

Mientras tanto en el parque Pucca conversaba con su "amigo" Jack...

Jack: y qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

Pucca: bueno escuchar música, salir a pasear, salir con mis amigos al parque, y tú?

Jack: bueno a mi me gusta hacer varias cosas, salir a comer, ir a la playa un rato , y lo que más me encanta , el cine

Pucca: ¿enserio? genial.-dijo sonriendole

Jack: y mira te compré esto.-dijo entregándole una caja de chocolates

Pucca: oh vaya , gracias.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Jack: me alegra mucho que lo aceptes

Pucca: ¿enserio? , ¿por qué?

Jack: porque me gusta verte sonreir.-dijo acercándose para darle un beso

Pucca, se puso tímida y pensaba...

Pucca: ("ay no ,que estoy haciendo esto es como entrar en una relación con él , y yo tengo una relación con Garu, y si Garu se entera de esto no sé qué pasará").-pensaba preocupada.

Pucca: jack , por favor no

Jack: por que?

Pucca: tengo una relación con Garu, entiende que el es mi novio

Jack: entiendo , pero porfavor solo un beso.-dijo insistiéndole acercándose más

Llega Garu..., lanzándose hacia Jack y amenazándolo con su espada...

Garu: aléjate de mi Pucca!.-le gritó furioso, mientras lo empujaba

Pucca: Garu cálmate!.-decía acercándose a él

Garu: cómo quieres que me calme por lo que acabo de ver.-dijo molesto

Jack: tranquilo no quería que ella tuviera problemas contigo.-dijo asustado

Garu: si no querías que tuviera problemas conmigo , por qué te acercas a ella?.-dijo enojado

Jack: bueno sólo estamos empezando a ser amigos , nada más

Pucca: Garu , tiene razón , sólo somos amigos

Garu: los amigos , se dan abrazos, regalos , y hasta besos?.-dijo molesto

Pucca: bueno no, pero no es lo que tú piensas.-dijo explicándole

Garu: ¿cómo?,si los vi con mis propios ojos , se iban a dar un beso!.-gritó molesto

Jack: será mejor que me vaya

Garu: si ándate , no quiero que estés cerca de Pucca de nuevo

Pucca: Garu, no exageres las cosas

Garu: jajaja, ahora me doy cuenta que esperabas a que saliera a entrenar con Abyo en la casa de Ching para que tuvieras la oportunidad de salir con tu "amigo", a pasear al parque, pero ¿sabes que?, los dejaré solos no los seguiré molestando , ¡me voy!.-dijo furioso y se fue corriendo rápidamente

Pucca: Garu espera! , no te vayas!.-dijo siguiéndolo y Jack iba detrás de Pucca

Saliendo del Parque...

Pucca: Jack será mejor que me dejes sola

Jack: está bien , nos vemos

Pucca: de acuerdo

Mientras Pucca perseguía a Garu , hasta llegar al bosque de bámbu, Garu se dio cuenta de que Pucca lo perseguía y Garu quiso correr más rápido hasta llegar a su casa y cerrar la puerta...

Garu cierra la puerta...

Pucca: Garu, porfavor ,ábreme!.-le decía un poco triste, golpeando la puerta

Garu: no quiero hacerlo!.-dijo molesto detrás de la puerta

Pucca: por favor , perdóname

Garu: después de lo que vi, no sé si pueda hacerlo

Pucca: Garu déjame explicarte.-dijo apenada

Garu: por favor déjame solo, por hoy día.-dijo con rabia , a punto de que se le cayera una lágrima

Pucca: está bien.-dijo apenada y se marchó.

Mientras Jack llega a la casa de Ring Ring... (en la tarde)

Jack: hola Ring Ring

Ring Ring: hola Jack!,¿cómo te fue en tu cita?.-dijo contenta

Jack: buenas noticias , Garu se puso celoso y se enojó con Pucca

Ring Ring: excelente!, ya dimos el primer paso del plan jajaja.-dijo feliz

Ring Ring: creo que es hora de celebrar.-dijo contenta

Jack: tu crees?.-dijo un poco triste

Ring Ring: no me digas que estás triste por ver a Pucca así

Jack: bueno si un poco , ya que no me gusta verla así

Ring Ring: no te preocupes se le va a pasar.-dijo guiñandole el ojo

Jack: ya y ahora cuál es el siguiente paso?.-dijo serio

Ring Ring: este paso no termina hasta verlos separados definitivamente

Jack: eso significa que debo convertirme en el novio de Pucca?

Ring Ring: exactamente , pero para que seas su novio sin problemas , recuerda que hay que deshacerce de Garu , por eso le pedí ayuda a Tobe , ¿recuerdas?

Jack: si , recuerdo perfectamente , pero es que no tengo nada contra Garu

Ring Ring: bueno elije, si quieres a Pucca ,asesina a Garu y si no la quieres te quedas sin Pucca y vas a ver cómo voy a reaccionar y Tobe se enfadará mucho contigo y quizás te asesine a ti , asi que será mejor que no falles.

Jack: esta bien, pero eso significa que tendré que enfrentarme a él , pero el es un Ninja.

Ring Ring: y eso qué, nosotros te ayudaremos no estarás solo , además Tobe tiene su banda mejorada de Ninjas más Ágiles y fuertes como Garu

Jack: entiendo, entonces no hay problema de nada , haré que el plan funcione , pero entiende que sólo lo haré por Pucca

Ring Ring: ay!, de acuerdo!, ya que siempre ella es más importante.-dijo molesta

Ring Ring: pero ya es hora de que esa relación se termine , por eso actuaremos lo más normal posible para no levantar sospechas, y tú no trates de conquistarla rápidamente, sólo hazte amigo de ella para que te tome confianza , por lo que hiciste ahora no creo que quiera volver a acercarse a ti.-dijo criticándolo

Jack: sé que hice mal , eso pero no fue lo que me pediste , ¿no?.-dijo molesto

Ring Ring: bueno lo hisiste bien y mal a la vez , pero bueno , se puede arreglar...

Mientras tanto , cuando Pucca llega al restaurante casi llorando..

Abyo: hola , Pucca, ¿por qué estás tan triste?.-dijo preocupado

Pucca: Garu me vio con Jack y no me deja explicarle lo que sucedió

Ching: pero que hiciste con Jack que Garu se enojó tanto?

Pucca: fui al parque con él y Garu nos vio, y yo traté de defender a Jack ya que Garu lo estaba atacando y se enfadó mucho cuando le dije que estaba exagerando por lo que estaba haciendo y se fue a su casa , y lo segui pero él me cerró la puerta y no quería que le explicara y quería que lo dejara solo

Abyo: ayayayay, conozco a Garu cuando se enoja se pone demasiado orgulloso él no perdona fácilmente , Pucca como buen amigo de Garu que soy te recomiendo que lo dejes solo por dos semanas , pero sí mantente alejada de Jack, porque así Garu te va a creer.

Pucca: dos semanas?, serán suficientes?

Abyo: si creo que si, pero alejada de Jack

Pucca: está bien pero necesitaré algo para distraerme

Ching: para eso estamos nosotros tus amigos

Pucca: gracias

Abyo: ok , ya me voy

Ching: a donde vas?

Abyo: voy a la casa de Garu, iré a hablar con él , para saber cómo está

Pucca: por favor ve Abyo , a lo mejor a ti te hablará más

Ching: espero que Garu hable con Abyo.

Abyo en la casa de Garu...

Abyo golpea la puerta...

Garu: ¿¡quién es!?

Abyo: Garu soy yo Abyo déjame entrar

Garu: está bien...

Garu abre la puerta...

Abyo: Garu , ¡pero que te ha ocurrido!.-gritó sorprendido

Abyo vio que Garu estaba despeinado , se había soltado sus coletas, su cara estaba muy pálida, que se le veía como si tuviera sueño, se veía en sus ojos unas lágrimas asomándose, no tenía ganas de hacer nada , y Abyo lo ayudaba hasta mantenerlo en pie ya que estaba un poco decaído.

Abyo: Garu , déjame ayudarte.-dijo preocupado

Garu: no es necesario déjame así Abyo , quiero estar solo.-dijo cansado

Abyo: mira en el estado en que estás, cómo te voy a dejar solo, ni siquiera fuiste a almorzar debes estar hambriento, te iré a buscar un plato de fideos al restaurante.-dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en un sillón

Garu: esta bien pero no quiero que venga nadie más que tú y Ching acá

Abyo: ¿por qué?

Garu: porque si.-dijo molesto

Abyo: Garu no seas orgulloso, entiende que Pucca y Jack , son sólo amigos

Garu: no me digas que tú también crees eso.-dijo enojado

Abyo: no ,no es eso, pero ¿cómo sabes que lo de ellos era más que una simple amistad?

Garu: por que los vi a punto de besarse , ¿qué querías que pensara?, más encima Pucca defendía a Jack y me decía que estaba exagerando, así que los dejaré en paz , mejor

Abyo: Pucca te quiere mucho , Garu , ¿de verdad crees que Pucca te cambiaría de un día para otro?, además ella te ha tenido mucha paciencia , ¿no crees?

Garu: bueno en eso tienes razón

Abyo: cuántos años te ha estado esperando para que tú le demuestres que la quieres, ella merece una oportunidad ,¿no crees?

Garu: si, pero quiero estar sólo por un tiempo necesito pensar

Abyo: ok , por mientras te iré a traer algo para comer

Garu: Gracias Abyo

Abyo: de nada amigo.

Cuando Abyo llega al restaurante...

Abyo: Dada , porfavor necesito fideos para llevar

Pucca: ¿qué sucede Abyo?, ¿fuiste a ver a Garu?

Abyo: si , estaba muy mal cuando lo vi

Pucca: ¿cómo que estaba mal?.-dijo preocupada

Abyo: si está muy mal, lo vi con el pelo suelto se deshizo de sus coletas , quedando despeinado, tenía su rostro pálido, estaba decaído , tenía hambre, incluso lo vi que estaba triste le vi hasta lágrimas, incluso apenas se podía mantener en pie.

Pucca: ¡No , todo esto es mi culpa!.-dijo llorando

Ching: tranquila Pucca, todo estará bien.-dijo calmándola

Pucca: ¡quiero ir a verlo!, Abyo porfavor necesito ir a verlo.-dijo apenada

Abyo: Pucca él me dijo que quería estar solo un tiempo para pensar, será mejor que lo dejemos tranquilo

Pucca: ¡no me pidas eso!, quiero ir a verlo , entiéndeme

Abyo: está bien vámos.

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron a la casa de Garu...

Abyo: Garu abre la puerta!

Ching: seguro que está aquí en la casa?

Abyo: entre todos tratemos de abrir la puerta.

Ching: está bien

Abyo: ayúdenme a empujar la puerta , a las tres!

Abyo: 1...2... 3!

Cuando lograron entrar vieron a Garu desmayado , Pucca cuando lo vio se puso a llorar amargamente ya que creía que Garu estaba así por su culpa..

Pucca: Garu , háblame, porfavor!.-le decía preocupada

los jóvenes le hablaban , incluso le tiraban agua pero no despertaba, estaban muy preocupados...

Ching: qué crees que le ocurrió?.-dijo preocupada

Abyo: no lo sé, mientras estuvimos toda la tarde allá en la aldea quizá que es lo que habrá estado haciendo Garu, algo habrá hecho, no es posible que se sienta mal de un momento a otro

Pucca: no quiero que le pase algo , ¿y si lo llevamos al hospital?, se ve muy mal y no despierta , tenemos que llevarlo ahora!.-gritó preocupada

Abyo: si llevémoslo rápido!

Llegando al hospital...

Doctor: hola jóvenes ,¿qué sucedió ahora?

Ching: bueno antes fue Pucca que estaba mal , ahora es Garu el que está mal

Doctor: a ver... ¡Enfermera!, una camilla por favor!.

2 horas después...

mientras los jóvenes estaban en la sala de espera , llega el doctor...

Abyo: cómo está Garu?

Doctor: no hay de que preocuparse está muy bien , pueden ir a verlo

Pucca fue la primera en entrar a la habitación y se acercó rápidamente a la cama de Garu, y vio que el estaba empezando a despertar...

Pucca: Garu...-dijo en voz baja

Garu: Hola...donde estoy...-dijo despacio

Pucca: estás en el hospital, con Ching y Abyo fuimos a tu casa y te encontramos desmayado creímos que algo te ocurrió por eso te trajimos aquí.-dijo contenta

Garu ya consciente se dio cuenta que estaba solo con Pucca...

Garu: Oh... Pucca! ,¿qué haces aquí?

Pucca: ¿cómo que hago aquí?, vine a verte , ya que me preocupé mucho por lo que te sucedió.-dijo

Garu: Ahh, por desgracia no recuerdo nada , sólo siento un dolor de cabeza.-dijo quejándose

Pucca: ah entonces por eso te encontramos desmayado, tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza con algo y quedaste inconsciente

Garu: si , aunque creo que también fue por el hambre no he comido en todo el día

Pucca: puedo preguntarte algo?

Garu: si dime

Pucca: y ¿por qué te dejaste el pelo suelto?

Garu: bueno, porque estaba desesperado!.-dijo molesto

Pucca: es por ese casi beso mio y de Jack?

Garu: bueno si , y eso me hizo sentir muy mal

Pucca: Garu , porfavor no hagas que te lo explique de nuevo , aunque no me dejas que te lo explique

Garu: pero verlos juntos así , y tú sonriéndole , pensé que tú ibas a terminar nuestra relación y me desesperé mucho por eso, rompí mi voto de silencio por ti , y este es el resultado un engaño.-dijo molesto

Pucca: Garu , entiende que nunca te dejaré de querer, tú siempre serás mi Ninja querido.-dijo sonriendo

Garu lleno de rencor , estaba a punto de decir algo pero con la rabia no quiso decir nada...

Pucca: Garu, porfavor te pido que me perdones, entiende que yo te amo a ti , y eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar , no desconfíes de mi , porfavor Garu.-dijo apenada

Garu: Pucca no lo sé , cuando Abyo fue a buscar comida al restaurante , he estado muy deprimido por lo que vi y no tenía ganas de nada , aunque espera ya lo recuerdo todo... me sentí mal por no comer nada y me iba desmayando y al caer choqué con un mueble y cayó algo sobre mi me dio fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me desmayé

Pucca: eso fue lo que te ocurrió.-dijo sorprendida

Garu: si creo que si .-dijo extrañado

Pucca: todo fue por mi culpa, perdóname .-dijo apenada

Garu: Pucca no te pongas así , no es tu culpa , esto es culpa de Jack

Pucca: de Jack?, ¿por que?

Garu: como que porqué , él está enamorado de ti no te das cuenta?, él quiere conquistarte para separarnos y no permitiré que eso pase

Pucca: bueno suena lógico , pero no lo creo

Garu: ¿acaso no me crees?.-dijo molesto

Pucca: si , pero de verdad crees eso?

Garu: si , estuve recordando, que en la noche del baile , él inmediatamente quería bailar contigo, sin motivo alguno, luego tú en el parque con él...

Pucca: aunque fui con él porque el me insistió mucho

Garu: lo ves? , está más que claro que él está enamorado de ti, y no te diste cuenta

Pucca: bueno , creo que tienes razón.-dijo un poco seria

Garu: Pucca, te puedo pedir algo?

Pucca: si claro

Garu: quiero pedirte que te alejes de Jack

Pucca: para que no creas que yo podría engañarte con Jack?

Garu: si , eso me daría seguridad de que realmente me quieres

Pucca: y con todos estos años no han sido suficientes?.-dijo molesta

Garu: bueno con los años no he pensado que era amor , sino obseción.-dijo un poco nervioso

Pucca: no puedo creer que eso pensabas de mi, si tanto te he molestado,porqué no me dijiste de una vez que yo era una molestia para ti-dijo molesta, y se fue

Garu: Pucca!, espera!.-dijo parándose de la cama a seguirla

Doctor: Garu, ¿a donde vas?, no puedes salir aún ya que todavía no te han dado de alta, vuelve a tu habitación

Garu: porfavor llame a Pucca, nesecito hablar con ella

Doctor: lo siento Garu pero ella ya se fue

Abyo: Garu , ¿qué le dijiste a Pucca que salió tan molesta?

Garu: bueno, ella se enojó porque piensa que yo sentía molestia hacia ella hace años porque yo creía que sentía obseción por mi y...

Abyo: Garu, ¿te diste cuenta lo que hiciste?, crees que van a seguir juntos por todo lo que ha pasado?

Ching: por qué siempre hay algo que los separa

Garu: será que mi relación con Pucca no tendrá futuro?

Abyo: no digas eso Garu, y vuelve a tu habitación nesecitas descansar

Ching: iré a hablar con ella.

Abyo: si ve , ya no me gusta verlos pelear así

En el restaurante...

Ching: Pucca!

Pucca: hola , Ching ¿que pasa?

Ching: dime qué pasó con Garu , no me gusta verlos pelear

Pucca: bueno , lo que pasa es que Garu no confía en mi, y sin confianza nuestra relación no puede seguir

Ching: van a terminar?

Pucca: no lo sé, creo que no podemos seguir así.-dijo seria

Ching: que mal , era una relación tan bonita

En el hospital...

Abyo: Garu , mañana te darán de alta así que sólo te quedarás este día aquí

Garu: que bien, ya quiero irme de aquí , porque me siento más deprimido estando aquí

Abyo: Garu, ¿por qué estan peleados?

Garu: es Pucca, la que está molesta,pero yo no voy a insistirle nada.-dijo serio

Abyo: Garu porfavor , sino haces algo podrías perder a Pucca para siempre

Garu: por que lo dices?

Abyo: pues porque , sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Jack conquiste a Pucca, ¿le vas a dejar el camino libre?

Garu: dejaré que Pucca decida

Abyo: ¿estás seguro?, después te vas arrepentir, cuando pierdas a Pucca para siempre.

Garu: me refiero que nos daremos un tiempo, pero no sé que hará ella, no quiero obligarla a nada

Abyo: espero no te arrepientas de tu decisión.-dijo preocupado y se fue.

En el restaurante..., Llega Jack...

Jack: Hola Pucca!.-dijo contento

Pucca: Hola Jack.-dijo alegre

Jack: lamento haberme metido en tu relación con Garu, no quería que tuvieras problemas con él

Pucca: no te preocupes todo está bien, quiero darme un tiempo y necesito distraerme y creo que tú me podrías ayudar en eso

Jack: ¿enserio?, tal vez podamos ir al cine , ¿qué opinas?

Pucca: bueno suena entretenido , de acuerdo.

Jack: esta bien, aunque sería mejor mañana , ya que es tarde

Pucca: si, ya me está dando sueño

Jack : ¿qué hora es?

Pucca: son las 21:30 hrs

Jack: bueno te dejo , nos vemos mañana.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Cuando Jack se fue , Pucca se fue a su habitación y fue a pensar...

Pucca: "Ay no que estoy haciendo, yo amo a Garu, pero él se enojó conmigo y luego yo me enojé con él , aunque es bueno que nos demos un tiempo"..., suena el teléfono de Pucca...(llamada de Garu)...

Pucca: hola?, Garu?

Garu: hola Pucca soy yo Garu , he estado pensando y creo que debemos hablar

Pucca: bueno , esta bien, pero creo que debes entender algo y por cierto , ¿cómo estás?,

Garu: bien mañana me dan de alta

Garu: si estoy bien , no te preocupes ¿qué cosa?

Pucca: no quiero que nos adelantemos a nada, me refiero que debemos darnos confianza primero

Garu: si tienes razón en eso , mañana nos vemos, adiós

Pucca: adiós.-colgó la llamada

Pucca: "Ay no ,espero que Garu no quiera hablar conmigo al mismo momento cuando yo vaya al cine con Jack, o si n , ¿cómo se lo explicaré?..." y se durmió

Mientras con Garu...

Garu: "espero que Pucca me perdone, yo la quiero mucho , no quiero que peliemos de esta forma"


	5. La Gran Venganza (Parte 2)

Al Día Siguiente...

Doctor: Garu , ya estás de alta, te puedes ir.-dijo despertándolo

Garu: ah, que...-dijo con sueño

Doctor: que ya estás de alta.-dijo sonriendo

Garu: oh vaya , gracias.-dijo contento

Doctor: ahora puedes irte bien contento, y anda a ver a tu novia

Garu: a Pucca?, bueno lo intentaré

Garu fue en busca de su traje negro...

Doctor: ¿qué sucedió entre ustedes?

Garu: nada , no se preocupe , solo son mal entendidos que nos han ocurrido, pero nada más lo vamos a solucionar.-dijo mientras se volvía a hacer sus coletas

Doctor: a menos mal , ustedes se quieren mucho , no se merecen que sucedan estas cosas entre ustedes, son una bonita pareja

Garu: si , bueno adiós , muchas gracias

Doctor: Adiós

Cuando Garu se iba, llegaron Ching y Abyo...

Abyo: Garu , por fin te dieron de alta.-dijo contento

Ching: Hola Garu , que bien que ya estés recuperado

Garu: hola , muchas gracias por venir , pero ya me voy

Ching: a donde vas?

Garu: iré a casa un rato, extraño mi casa

Abyo: bueno nos vemos en el restaurante

Ching: espero que no te quedes allá todo el día

Garu: no se preocupen ya no haré eso.-dijo sonriendo

Abyo: bueno Adiós

Ching: Adiós

Cuando los chicos se fueron , Garu partió rápidamente en dirección a su casa

En el restaurante...

Pucca atendiendo a los clientes, llegaron Ching y Abyo a saludarla...

Abyo: hola Pucca

Pucca: hola chicos , ¿cómo están?

Ching: bien, Garu ya le dieron el alta

Pucca: que bien.-dijo contenta

Abyo: ¿por qué no vas a verlo a su casa?

Pucca: si, iré ahora.-dijo saliendo del restaurante

Ching: espero que todo se solucione.-dijo seria

Pucca llegando a la casa de Garu...

Garu mientras se estaba bañando, Pucca golpeaba la puerta...

Pucca: Garu , hola! , puede abrirme?

Garu: ya voy!, espera!.-gritaba desde el baño

Garu se secó rápidamente , se vistió bien rápido , se arregló sus coletas , y le abrió la puerta a Pucca...

Garu: hola.-dijo guiñándole el ojo

Pucca sonriendo...

Pucca: podemos hablar?

Garu: si claro pasa...

Garu cerrando la puerta...

Pucca: Garu yo.. , perdóname no debí enojarme contigo

Garu: no Pucca , soy yo el que te debe disculpas yo fui el que desconfió de ti , quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo

Pucca: si yo igual, quiero eso , pero crees que nos merecemos un tiempo?

Garu: no es necesario , está todo aclarado no?

Pucca: si pero, igual lo creo ya que nuestra relación ha comenzado hace unos días y...

Garu: shh, no digas nada , esto es por culpa de Jack.-dijo enojado

Pucca: Garu , ya hablamos de eso

Garu: si lo sé , pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera metido en nuestra relación?,

Pucca: bueno eso es cierto... , tienes razón le di mucha confianza a Jack perdóname

Garu: no tienes que disculparte por nada, entiendo que te hiciste amiga de él , pero eso no significa que le des toda la confianza por que se aprovecha, además creo que , ese día en el parque , él te quería dar un beso a la fuerza , ya que se nota que está enamorado de ti..-dijo serio

Pucca: entiendo.-dijo un poco apenada

Garu: ya anímate un poco vamos al restaurante?

Pucca: si , vamos!

Mientras iban caminando , Garu le dio la mano a Pucca , Pucca se puso contenta , y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Garu...

Cuando Llegaron...

Abyo y Ching los vieron llegar y los saludaron...

Abyo: por fin!, juntos de nuevo!

Ching: si ya extrañaba verlos así.-dijo contenta

Garu le dio un beso en la boca a Pucca , mientras que Ching y Abyo conversaban cuando se dieron cuenta...

Abyo: espero no los interrumpamos jejej.-dijo en voz baja

Ching: si jiji.-dijo contenta

Cuando Pucca y Garu se estaban dando el beso, justo en ese mismo momento llega Jack y Ring Ring...

Abyo: que hace Ring Ring con Jack , justo ahora

Ching: no lo sé , odio verlos aquí.-dijo enojada

Ring Ring enfadada le dice a Jack...

Ring Ring: idiota!, se supone que deberías haberlos separado!.-dijo enojada con voz baja

Jack: si , se habían separado , pero no sé que ocurrió que están juntos de nuevo-dijo temblando

Ring Ring: no te das cuenta!, sospecharon que tú estás enamorado de Pucca, ahora que vamos a hacer tendrás que hacer algo

Jack: y qué quieres que haga!

Ring Ring: interrúmpelos y dile a Pucca que cuando será tu cita con ella , para que Garu se vuelva a enojar

Jack: esta bien.

Jack dirigiéndose a Pucca , comienza a hablarle

Jack: mm Pucca! .-gritó

Pucca volteó terminando el beso

Pucca: ohh hola Jack.-dijo seria

Jack: perdón por interrumpir , no quería meterme entre ustedes

Garu: y enserio te atreves a decir eso.-dijo molesto

Pucca: Garu tranquilo , Jack ya se iba , cierto Jack?.-dijo seria

Jack: y que va a pasar con nuestra cita Pucca!.-dijo molesto

Garu: cita? de que cita está hablando Pucca.-dijo mirando a Pucca

Pucca: está mintiendo Garu

Jack: Pucca , me dijiste que tendríamos una cita en el cine , fue ayer cuando me lo dijiste

Ching: Jack no te metas en su relación , es mentira , deja a Pucca y a Garu en paz , porfavor , ellos se quieren mucho

Garu: Ching no es necesario, Jack podrías irte?

Jack: no me iré

Garu: no me hagas perder la paciencia.-dijo molesto

Jack: para que me vaya , tendrás que sacarme a la fuerza de aquí.-dijo enfrentándose

Garu saca su espada y se lanza sobre él amenazándolo con apuñalarlo...

Jack: esa es tu forma de pelear, ¿con una espada?, por qué no la sueltas y peleamos a mano limpia-dijo mientras estaba en el suelo

Garu suelta la espada...

Garu: no quiero pelear en el restaurante

Jack: bueno si no quieres , vamos afuera!

Afuera del restaurante...

Abyo le dice a Garu en la puerta...

Abyo: Garu , no gastes tus golpes en este tipo!.-dijo gritándole

Garu: perdóname Abyo pero ya no lo soporto.-dijo serio

Jack: ay Garu , porfavor no me soportas porque sabes que Pucca me prefiere a mi, además Pucca ¿por qué va a elegir a un Ninja que se preocupa más de su honor que a ella?

Garu poniéndose furioso lo golpea dándole un puñetazo en la nariz , dejando que sangre en el suelo.

Garu: que ni se te ocurra repetir eso de nuevo, porque te va ir mucho peor., y no quiero verte cerca de Pucca tampoco, escuchaste!-dijo furioso

Jack quejándose del dolor que sentía le decía...

Jack: algún día pagarás por esto , y juro que vas a sufrir..-dijo enojado

Garu: ¿me estas amenazando?, ¿quien provocó todo esto?, ¿fui yo acaso?

Jack: bueno solo quiero que entiendas, que lucharé hasta que Pucca me elija a mi

Garu: algún día entenderás que eso nunca sucederá

Jack: eso es lo que crees , pero te darás cuenta que las cosas van a cambiar

Garu: maldigo el momento en que te conocí , nunca debiste haberte metido entre Pucca y yo

Jack: lo hice, porque AMO A PUCCA!

Garu: cállate.-dijo furioso , golpéandolo con otro puñetazo

Jack: Amo a Pucca!

Pucca salió del restaurante, y le decía a Garu..

Pucca: Garu ya basta, cálmate,

Garu: Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo este.-dijo molesto

Jack: Pucca te Amo!

Pucca: que estás diciendo Jack!.-dijo sorprendida

Garu: Pucca perdóname pero no lo soporto.-dijo enojado

Pucca: Garu vámonos mejor dijo abrazándolo

Garu: si tienes razón , vámonos

Mientras se iban, Jack furioso saca una cuchilla de su bolsillo y se lanza sobre Garu, pero Garu con su instinto Ninja logra esquivarlo lanzándose sobre él , pero Jack hace que Garu que acostado en el suelo y levanta el brazo con la cuchilla para enterrársela a Garu , pero Pucca intenta quitársela a Jack para que soltara la cuchilla y Jack la apuñala en el brazo, accidentalmente...

Pucca: Ay!.-dijo quedando sentada en el suelo.

Garu cuando vio a Pucca quejándose del dolor se acerca a ella , pero se da cuenta que Jack sacó una pistola y le apunta en el pecho...

Jack: no te dejaré que te acerques a ella, porque si lo haces te mato aquí mismo.-dijo apuntándolo

Garu: primero cálmate, suelta es arma...

Jack: aléjate de Pucca!, Hazlo!.-dijo gritándole

Garu: esta bien , pero cálmate.-dijo alejándose de Pucca

Abyo que estaba viendo la situación trató de distraer a Jack para que Garu le quite el arma...,pero Jack lo ve y también le apunta...

Jack: y tú que ni se te ocurra meterte , porque si lo haces lo pagarás muy caro.-le dijo a Abyo

Mientras Jack se distrajo con Abyo , Garu con su velocidad de Ninja , logra quitarle el arma y ahora el le apunta a Jack...

Garu: vete de aquí , antes que yo me enfurezca más de lo que estoy y termine contigo ahora...

Jack: prefiero morirme antes que darte el gusto.

Llega Ring Ring...

Ring Ring: Garu , ¿por qué apuntas a Jack?

Garu: tú no te metas, él solo quiere separarme de Pucca

Ring Ring: ¿qué?.-dijo sorprendida , (aunque está fingiendo)

Ring Ring se acerca a Jack y se lo lleva a la arrastra...

Garu abraza a Pucca ...

Garu: estás bien?

Pucca: si ,no te preocupes, la herida no es tan profunda.-dijo un poco asustada

Pucca: no quiero que haga una venganza contra ti

Garu: no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que tú debes estar segura de que Jack no se vuelva a cercar a ti.

Pucca: tenías razón , sobre Jack , por qué fui tan ciega.-dijo apenada

Garu: tranquila, ahora debemos estar más juntos ahora.-dijo calmándola

Pucca: bueno contigo , yo me siento protegida.-dijo contenta


End file.
